Tangled
by Erika-moon
Summary: Tangled, BONUS Disney Starring N and Touko
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello everyone, this is the bonus Disney fanfiction Tangled. I finally got the plot, so I'm good. I don't own anything, enjoy.

* * *

Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens.

A golden drop fell from the clear blue sky and landed on a ledge some way down the edge of the cliff.

The ocean thrashed away below, some stray drops of water landing on the ledge.

And from this small drop of sun, grew a Magic Golden Flower.

The drop got absorbed into the earth as the soil glowed golden for a second before a beautiful golden stem grew from the soil.

It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

The stem grew and grew and when it had reach about a foot tall, it flowered a single Golden Flower.

The flower had six full golden petals and four small white petals on it.

Centuries passed and a hop skip and a boat ride away, grew a kingdom.

Across the lake, on a relatively small island, time flew as more buildings -one after the other- were built.

In the middle of it all grew a castle.

The castle had huge towers and the roof tops were painted a mixture of Green and Blue.

The towers themselves were made of blue brick and seemed to stretch till the sky.

A flag was hoisted proudly on the highest tower and it waved cheerfully in the breeze.

The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen.

Inside the castle, on a wall there was a picture of the King and Queen.

The King, King Mike was handsome with brown hair and wall shaped eyebrows. He had stunning blue orbs. He was clean shaven and looked quite young. He had a golden crown on his head with a Sapphire crystal. His clothes were fancy and adorned with jewels. King Mike had in his arms around his wife.

The Queen was fair and beautiful. She had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. She wore pearl earrings in her ears and had a pearl necklace around her neck. Her eyes were kind and caring. On her head was another crown, though smaller, it had an Emerald etched in it.

Behind the King and Queen there was a Reshiram. It was flapping above them both and was resting slightly on the Queen's head.

And the Queen, well, she was about to have a baby.

The queen was lying in her bed, her stomach was round and bloated while many maid servants were standing around the bed, ready to help were they could.

Then she got sick. Really sick.

The King sat next to her, holding her hand as her face showed immense pain. The Queen's eyes closed slowly as her weakness began to show.

The King worriedly tightened his grip on her hand. Not even Pokemon healings were doing her any good.

She was running out of time and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle.

Hundreds of ships and sailing boats were sent out on a hunt with even more people and pokemon holding lanterns and lights. There were young women, men, children, Sawks, Trohs, and the odd small pokemon as well.

They all wanted to help their queen. The boats docked on the other side of the lake, under the cliff where the flower grew.

Or in this case, a Magic Golden Flower.

The people and pokemon streamed up the cliff from the path, flashing lanterns here and there in hopes of finding the missing flower.

* * *

An old walked to a green leafy bush. He had pure white hair and a hunched back. He wore a cloak over a dark black robe. He looked quite old: about seventy, at least. He walked towards the flower with an evil gleam in his eyes and leaned over it.

Instead of sharing the sun's gift, this man, Ghetsis used it to keep himself young for hundred's of years!

He picked up the bush to reveal the golden flower, exactly in the same place as centuries ago. The bush was actually a cleverly crafted basket woven with plants to camouflage the flower.

And all he had to do was sing a special song.

"Flower gleam and glow." Ghetsis croaked as he bent down to the flower and took off his cloak.

"Let your powers shine." The flower started to glow an even brighter golden.

"Make the clock reverse." His voice was getting slightly sweeter, as a few pollen grains drifted from the flower.

"Bring back what once was mine." He inhaled deeply as he sung. Slowly, his hair started turning green.

"What once was mine.." He repeated the last line almost lustfully as a burst of golden pollen landed on his face, turning hid hair back to completely green and removing all the wrinkles from his skin.

Suddenly there was a sound of people shouting and Ghetsis quickly covered the flower with the basket again and grabbing his lantern, he dashed back up the cliff.

Fortunately while he was leaving, his lantern hit the basket toppling it off and revealing the flower.

Just as he managed to jump into a nearby cave, the first of the searchers came and they immediately spotted the flower, gleaming golden on the cliff.

"We found it!" One bellowed as more came running up behind him.

Two soldiers climbed down to the flower and dug around it and carefully uprooted the magical plant.

Ghetsis watched with narrowed eyes from behind his bush as his beloved flower was taken away by the soldiers to heal the queen.

Once the flower reached the castle, it was put into a cup containing water. The flower dissolved into the water, making the water golden.

The King carefully made the queen drink the golden drink.

The magic of the Golden Flower healed the Queen.

A baby girl was lying down in a cradle in the castle, she had golden hair up till her lower back. She was dressed in a white dress and had stunning celuean blue eyes.

A healthy baby girl was born, a princess with beautiful golden hair.

Above the baby's cot there was the picture of the sun and many pokemon were hung from the sun, a Reshiram, an Renucilous, Emolga, Swanna, Zourark, and closest to the princess, there was even a Samurott.

Anne and Mike smiled down at the baby as Anne gently picked her up. Baby Touko laughed and jumped about in Anne's arms. Both parents smiled delightedly.

The King then got out a crown and gently placed it on her head. The crown had three big stones and a intricate design of diamonds below them. The biggest stone was a Sapphire and the other two were Emeralds.

Touko laughed as the crown slipped off on her face.

* * *

To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky.

Mike and Anne simultaneously released a lantern with a picture of a sun on it.

Touko was in Anne's arms happily laughing at the flying lantern. The lantern floated up higher into the sky as the King and Queen watched it proudly, surrounded by their subjects.

And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

Anne leaned her head on Mike's shoulder as he put his arms around his wife.

Touko was sleeping in Anne's arms and the family was enjoying the sunlight together.

* * *

The window fluttered in the breeze. Somehow it had been left open. A shadow approached the sleeping princess.

"Flower gleam and glow." A bony hand reached out to Touko's golden hair.

"Let your powers shine." The old man chanted picking up a strand of Touko's hair as it glowed a shiny golden.

He held a pair of scissors in the other hand.

"Make the clock-" He had grown young again. He brought the scissors to the glowing hair and cut it off, it immediately turned brown. "- Huh!" The strand, all the way to Touko's head turned brown.

He turned old again as Touko started crying.

Ghetsis broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that- Gone!

The King and Queen jumped up as they heard Touko cry. They spotted Ghetsis on the balcony with Touko in his arms and before they could react he had thrown his cloak over him and had vanished.

The Kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the Princess.

* * *

A huge tower was standing near a beautiful waterfall. The tower was made out of stone and had a single room on the top. It was surrounded by forests and lush greenery.

A few pokemon played in the ground and a small stream weaved through the clearing. The tower was situated between two cliffs.

For deep within a forest, in a hidden tower, Ghetsis raised Touko.

Inside the topmost room of the tower, Touko was sitting on a stool, her hair glowing golden.

Ghetsis sat behind her on a chair, brushing her hair as Touko recited the little poem.

"Make the clock reverse." Touko recited in a sweet voice.

She was about four or five years old by now.

"Bring back what was once mine." She finished on a high note as Ghetsis brushed her hair.

"What once was mine.." Ghetsis' hair turned green as the wrinkles completely left his skin.

This time Ghetsis was determined to keep Touko hidden.

He started to brush Touko's hair again which was now up till her legs.

"Why can't I go outside?" Asked Touko.

"The outside world is a dangerous place." Ghetsis would tell the princess, "Filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?"

"Yes." Touko sighed as she watched the logs burn in the fireplace.

Touko crept down the stairs from her bed room to the main room and her hair was now twice as long as she was.

But the wall of the tower could not hide everything.

Touko crept past her sleeping father as she tip toed to the window. She opened the window as she gasped at the sight.

Each year on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns in the sky in hope that one day, their lost princess.. would return.

Touko sighed as she sat at the window and watched the pretty lights in the sky.

Her celuean blue orbs gleamed in the light as she watched the lights fly higher and higher.

* * *

And I'm BACK and ready to roll. I finally know what happens in Tangled, I might do the princess and the frog. I'm not sure yet. I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	2. Chapter 2 When will my life begin

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with Tangled of N and Touko. I don't own anything, enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I'm glad I'm back with this, N is a 'thief' who supposely steals pokemon but tries to save them and I'll see if I can do the princess and the frog.

ikutolover182; I'm happy too

S: I was thinking the same thing but with the name Natural.

Jupitergirl132; Yes it was your idea and I thank you, I'll see what I can do, and I'll do that little part of their wedding.

snivygirl; Good idea, and I like your name, Snivy are great.

* * *

A lot of time had passed. It was a bright day and the sun was shining down brightly on the hidden tower.

The trees and bushes swayed in the gentle breeze as the waterfall cascaded down steadily.

The room on top of the tower was decorated with flowers.

There was a gap left in the top of the tower which served as a window.

This window had wooden highlights such as a pulley wheel and a platform like outcropping and the wooden doors were currently shut.

The wooden ledge outside the window was lined with flower pots. A Snivy emerged from inside the tower, nudging the door open and close behind herself softly, and quietly crouched behind a flowerpot.

There was greenery all over the roof of the tower and creepers with blossoming flowers covered the old, gray walls.

A scattering of Minchinos pranced about in the meadow below, often standing to attention on their tails to look for any signs of danger.

They seemed a tad bit agitated.

"HA!" Suddenly, the window burst open and a golden haired, celuean blue eyed young girl leaned out of the window.

She wore a blue gown with silver lining and cream colored lace. Pale blue colored sleeves covered her arms till mid forearm.

The lower part of the girl's gown had silver designs of roses on them.

Her golden hair cascaded down her back as she looked first right and then left.

She pursed her lips in pretend bewilderment as she cast her eyes down musingly while glancing sideways towards the Snivy.

"Hmm," she mused, looking slyly at the hidden Snivy who was crouching as low as it could.

She brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear, "well, I guess Snivy's not hiding out here..." she slowly put her hands behind her back and strolled back inside, her eyes darting from the Snivy to the interior of the tower room.

The grass starter chuckled slightly when Touko seemed unable to find it.

Suddenly, a strand of golden hair grabbed Snivy's leg and pulled her out from between the pots.

"Gotcha!" Touko exclaimed jumping down from the ceiling.

'Hey!"

Snivy hung upside down from a strand of her hair she had clutched in her hand.

As the surprise wore off, the little pokemon began huffing slightly.

"Now, that's twenty-two for me..." Touko laughed letting her Snivy down on the window ledge.

"How about twenty-three out of forty-five?" Toulo raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her waist.

Snivy narrowed her eyes at Touko,

Touko sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, well... What do you wanna do?" she sat down on the wooden window still and arched an eyebrow at Snivy.

'Let's's go outside Touko' Snivy pointed out to the open forest.

"I don't think so..." Touko grinned, picking her up and holding her in her lap, "I like it in here and so do you," she pointed inside the room.

Her eyes shifted back out to the world outside though and she felt a lurch in her stomach.

It was so beautiful really. It really wasn't fair.

Snivy just watched her with a look that said Oh Really? And stuck her face in the air away from Touko.

"Snivy, its really not so bad in here!" She dragged her eyes from the horizon, instead picking the grass snake pokemon up and leading her inside.

Touko ran across her room, her hair trailing behind her like a cape. It had to be more than twenty feet long by now.

The room was filled with things to do to pass the time and Touko jumped up onto the wooden bars cris-crossing at the top half of the area.

She threw her hair like a lasso onto a wooden switch, lighting up the room and slid down her hair like it was a swinging rope.

"7 AM the usual morning lineup," Touko landed right next to the clock and checked the time.

Snivy sat on a shelf next to the clock.

"Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean," Touko swept the room with a brush and mop as Snivy stood with a dust collecting pan with her vines.

Touko swept the dust into the pan, getting dust all over Snivy.

She swept again, picking up her hair with one foot as it got in the way.

"Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up," Touko skated around her room with all her hair in a bunch on a table. She waxed the stairs and mopped the floor.

She then took the clothes upstairs to the rooms and brushed the candle stand on her table.

"Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15," Touko swept the floor again and then went to see the time. Her eyes widened in slight disbelief and she felt a sense of boredom creeping into her heart.

She slumped against the clock when she saw it had just taken her fifteen minutes.

"And so I'll read a book: Or maybe two or three," she walked to her bookshelf and took down a load of books and sat on her bed. Snivy was perched on her shoulder.

"I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery!" She hung on her hair, suspend from the wooden beams as Snivy held the mixing tray, also hanging from some of Touko's hair.

Touko added some finishing touches to a painting of a woman with a beautiful sea blue dress and grinned.

Suddenly she felt an itch in her hair and pulled at it and Snivy went down and crashed on the floor getting paint all over herself.

Touko put her hand over her face in shock, "Sorry! You know how clumsy I get..."

"I'll play guitar and knit," she sang while strumming the guitar. Then she put the guitar aside and picked up the needles and showed Snivy a half finished muffler.

"And cook and basically..." Touko took out a hot pie from the oven and smelled it. She suddenly spotted a door kind of thing with a curtain around it. Her curiosity rose as she studied the space.

"Just wonder when will my life begin?" Touoo held up her thumb and measured the area. The suddenly she grinned, feeling the familiar buzz of an idea pop into her head and ran to her paint box, picked it up and carried it to the door kind of thing.

She pushed it aside and it fell off with a huge THUD! Touko jumped and Snivy breathed fire in surprise at the noise.

She had been happily eating the pie Touko had baked.

Touko shrugged and pulled the paint box up and then tripped on her hair and the paint all went flying on the area she had cleared to paint.

Touko got up and gasped, disappointed then shrugged and dipped her brush into the blue paint and covered the mess of colors.

"Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking..." Touko was lying down on her stomach trying to fit a piece of a puzzle in.

Snivy bit the place where it went with and Touko happily put it there.

The oven dinged and Touko jumped up and scrambled over to it.

This time she had made cookies and she tossed one to Snivy who caught it with a vine whip.

"Paper-marche, a bit of ballet and chess," Touko had made a monster head and was running around scaring Snivy.

She twirled around but got tangled in her hair and fell down.

She giggled from between her hair as a contentment almost settled in her before she looked back at the clock and suddenly all her happiness was gone.

"Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making," Touoo had her tongue out as she concentrated on cutting the pot from the wheel.

She finally got it out on the wooden slab without it splitting.

She then proceeded to make Snivy her doll and practiced her ventriloquy.

She took out some candles from the freezing bucket she was using and put them in a shelf filled with candles she had made before.

"Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, Sew a dress!" A Zouarak came in through the window with a Samurott.

Touko waved to them and Zouarak grabbed Touko's mixing pan and helped her because Snivy refused to put herself in danger again.

Samurott ran around in circles as May tried to draw it while it was moving about.

Not able to quite capture the pokemon on the paper, Touko sighed and grabbed the pokemon.

Touko climbed up on a swing made of her hair with Snivy on one shoulder and Emolga on her other one.

Ducklett floated near her. Suddenly she slipped on her hair and Ducklett blew a gust to help her float -instead of fall- down to the ground.

Touko clasped her hands as she looked at Snivy. She was dressed in pink with a little rose on its head which Zouark had brought from the ground.

Snivy looked anything but pleased being dressed up like a doll.

Samurott jumped up and down and rolled about playfully.

"And I'll reread the books- If I have time to spare," Touko was starting to feel utterly bored now as she re-read the three books she had, surrounded by all her pokemon friends.

"I'll paint the walls some more- I'm sure there's room somewhere," She stood in front of the walls her brush in her hand and Ducklett floating next to her, they looked for somewhere to paint but the walls seemed to be full from ceiling to roof.

"And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair," Touko stood in front of the mirror, grabbing a brush from the nightstand and brushing it through her hair vigorously.

Some time later, she reached the end of her hair, sitting and brushing it on a wooden beam with the rest of it all floating around everywhere.

She pulled the brush through the last tangle in her hair and exhaled, exhausted.

"Stuck in the same place I've always been," Touko slumped against a wooden beam as she blew a piece of her hair that was coming in her face.

"And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' And wonderin' and wonderin,'" Touko grabbed her hair in her hand and ran in spirals, dropping parts of her hair at intervals as she came to stand in the middle of the spiral of her hair.

"When will my life begin?" She threw her hands up in the air and circled in the spiral.

Her hair got caught in her legs as she spun, making her trip and forcing Renucilous to untangle her.

"And tomorrow night, Lights will appear..." Touko's singing softened as she ran to the window and leaned out as far as she could. She shut her eyes, imagining the lights.

Her heart swelled as lights flickered behind her closed eyelids.

"Just like they do on my birthday each year," she stared out longingly as Snivy came and hopped on to her shoulder. Zouark, and the others came and once things became quiet and listened to Touko's beautiful singing.

"What is it like, Out there where they glow?" Touko turned back inside and walked to the painting she had just made in the space where the door had been.

The paining was of trees and mountains and just above them: floating lights.

Hundreds of them. Blue, yellow, orange, many colors.

"Now that I'm older... Father might just... Let me go..." Touko almost whispered, tracing a drawing of herself sitting on one of the trees and watching the floating lights.

Touko sighed as she finished tracing her hair to the tip.

* * *

A man slid down the roof of a building. On closer inspection, the building turned out to be the castle and the man turned out to be atural Ridder, the young man from the wanted poster in the woods.

He was followed by two more people. One had black spiky hair and red eyes.

The other had brown hair and brown eyes.

Both of them slid down the roof after Natural and landed on another roof.

Natural had grey-blue eyes and tea green hair that gleamed as the sun struck it. He was wearing a white jacket with a black turtle neck shirt underneath and kahki pants. He pressed himself against the wall as his two companions did the same.

A guard passed under the roof right below where they stood and just as he was out of sight the three began to slink towards a opening in another roof they had been eyeing.

They jumped from roof to roof and finally landed on their desired rooftop.

The two with Natural were thin and lean and had a few scars on their arms and faces.

They didn't look strong but their eyes had this sly look.

Natural's eyes danced with amusement as they moved without being seen.

He leaned out over the roof and smirked.

"You know, I could get used to a view like this..." Hugh said standing next to him and crossing his arms.

He was the spiky black and red eyed guy.

"Hugh, Natural come on!" Touya whispered fiercely. He was the brown haired, brown eyed one.

"I'm already used to it," Natural waved his arm dismissively as his smirk widened, "And I've decided, I want a castle. Where my friends are safe."

Touya had already opened the trap-door in the roof, "Come on!" he grabbed Hugh by the scruff of his neck and gestured to Natural, "we do this job and you can buy your own castle."

Natural nodded as he was lowered down into the hole with a rope. He had a brown colored satchel in his hand.

The Poke-trainer brothers were standing up holding the rope as Natural was lowered down.

Natural was lowered down to the middle of the throne room of the castle.

In the center, on a stone pedestrian, the lost princess's crown was sitting on a velvet cushion.

It was very precious to the King and Queen and also was very expensive.

The crown was guarded by ten soldiers all holding axes. Next to each soldiers stood a Zebtrika.

They were standing straight as Natural grabbed the crown and put it into the satchel.

One of the soldiers sneezed and Natural made a mock sympathetic noise, "Cold?"

The guard turned around to face him and nodded then turned back to the post.

His Zebtrika growled as the guard realized who he had spoken to and spun around again but Natural was already out of the hole.

"W-Wait! Hey! WAIT!" The guard exclaimed as the other guards ran to him and looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

The Zebtrika growled and tried to jump up at the ceiling.

"I'm just picturing me in a castle of my own..." Natural smirked as he ran over the bridge that separated the forest area from the kingdom lands.

He had the satchel in his hand.

"Well," Touya said seriously, "I can certainly picture myself!"

Natural rolled his eyes, "You? Sure."

"Will you just shut up and run?" Hugh shouted grinding his teeth together in frustration.

"All the things we've seen," Touya exclaimed ignoring his brother, "and its only eight in the morning. This is a very big day!"

Natural smirked as all three of them ran across the bridge and into the woods.

* * *

Touko breathed out nervously, "This is it. This is a very big day Snivy," then she seemed to remember something, "Everyone else you must go, I'll see you before I leave to see the lights. Hopefully he'll let me," Touko showed her friends her crossed fingers.

They nodded and they sailed out of the window and into a tree nearby.

Then she giggled nervously, "Today, I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna ask him!"

'Go for it' Snivy seemed delighted at the thought.

"Touko!" A sing-song voice floated up, "Let down your hair!"

"Here he is!" Touko exclaimed, hiding Snivy in a drawer, "Coming father!" she shouted and ran to the window, her heart thumping loudly as she ran over the speech she had prepared.

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	3. Chapter 3 Father Knows Best

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with Tangled of N and Touko. Your great everyone, I also want to say I have another N and Touko fanfic called Separate Halves, Ferris wheel fluff. I don't own anything, enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I want to write the scene where Natural, (I rather call him N but that's for later,) meets Touko.

ikutolover182; Me too, Even the frying pan scene.

LittleSpringroll; I do what I can, I'm glad I got to do Tangled, Zebtrika is a zebra, but I picked it anyway.

Jupitergirl132; Looks like it yep, and I guess I'll check that when I have time.

* * *

"Faster Touko, I'm not getting any younger down here..." Ghetsts called.

Touko threw her hair over a hook hung to the tower and lowered her hair.

Ghetsis grabbed it just as it reached his hand and let it fall into a loop.

He stepped into the loop as Touko started pulling her up.

"Hi!" Touko chirped as Ghetsis stepped on the window still, "welcome home, father!"

Ghetsis stepped off the window still and threw back his cloak as he looked around surveying the room, "Touko! I don't know how you manage to do that every day without fail. It looks so exhausting."

He kept his basket down on the table and absently patted Touko's cheek.

"Oh..." Touko laughed nervously, wondering if she should bring it up now,"It's nothing.."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long!" Ghetsis flicked Touko's nose gently.

Touko felt surprise and hurt lace through herself.

"Oh darling," Ghetsis laughed waving his hand at Touko's expression, "I'm just teasing!" He walked towards the large ornate mirror in the room.

Touko laughed awkwardly, quickly forgetting the hurt as her mind focused back on her task.

She followed her father to the mirror,

"Alright... So, Father! As you know tomorrow is a very big da-"

Ghetsis cut her off, "Touko, look in that mirror. Do you know what I see?" Touko turned to look at the mirror obediently, "I see a strong, confident, hero."

Touko could hardly believe her ears! Was her father praising her?

"Oh look! You're here too!" Ghetsis smiled suddenly.

Then he started laughing as Touko's face fell, obviously teasing. What was she thinking?

"I'm just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously." Ghetsis put his hands to his face and started to pinch and poke his skin.

Touko half grimaced, "okay... Sooo father, as I was saying, tomorrow is-" Touko started again.

Ghetsis was busy examining himself in the mirror and he grimaced when he saw a scar on his hand.

"Touko, father's feeling a little worn down, would you sing for me dear? Then we'll talk." Ghetsis cut her off once again, his own eyes still examining his skin.

"Oh! Of course father!" Touko jumped up, hoping this would earn her the time to talk.

She ran and got a chair and placed it in front of the fireplace.

Ghetsis walked towards the chair and by the time he sat, Touko had already got her stool and placed it beside the chair.

Touko almost pushed Ghetsis down onto the chair impatiently, got her brush and handed it to her.

Ghetsis just watched in surprise as Touko did everything very fast.

"Flower gleam and glow let your powers shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine heal what has been hurt change the fate's design save what has been lost bring back what once was mine." Touko recited at top speed.

"Wait!" Ghetsis protested as he tried to brush through the hair but as soon as he did Touko's song ended and the hair stopped glowing.

"Touko!" Ghetsis said indignantly.

"So father," Touko began again, "When I told you earlier tomorrow is a pretty big day, you didn't really react so I'll just tell you, tomorrow is my birthday!" She rattled clinging to Ghatsis' armchair and leaning towards her father. When she finished she grabbed her father's arm and smiled at him.

"No, no, no, can't be." Ghetsis gently shook Touko off from his arm, "I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year."

Touko grinned down at her fingers, "That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kinda an annual thing!" She made a motion with her hands.

Touko then sighed and sat down on the stool, "Father..." she nervously tucked a strand of her hair behind her head, "I'm turning eighteen this year and..." she started poking her two fingers together, "I wanted to ask..." she trailed off, searching her head for the right words.

Touko sighed and placed her hand on her heart, "What I really want for this birthday.." She took a strand of her golden hair and twirled it.

"Actually what I wanted for quite a lot of birthdays.." She mumbled, her eyes darkening slightly.

"Okay, okay. Touko!" Ghetsis interrupted, "Stop with the mumbling. You know how much I hate it." He made a mouth with his hand and opened and closed it, "Blah, bla-blah, blah, blah!"

Then she noticed Touko's downcast expression and pulled her cheeks, "Now you know I was just teasing,," he then got up from the stool and walked to Touko's weaving basket and examined what she had made.

Touko felt a strange irritation build in her.

Snivy looked out from the drawer and pointed to Ghetsis as if to say 'Just ask him'.

"I want to go see the lights!" Touko blurted out before she could loose her courage.

"What?" Touko stiffened with a ball of wool in her hand and laughed slightly.

"Oh. Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights," Touko explained climbing on to the stool and pulling the curtains from the latest picture she had made.

"Oh.." Ghetsis' face cleared and his relief was palpable in her voice, "You mean the stars.."

"That's the thing.." Touko smiled, glad that her father hadn't refused to take her.

She lassoed a strand of her hair up to open a porthole on top of the room and tugged on it, "I've charted stars and they're always constant," she pointed to another drawing she had made on the wall, now visible because of the open porthole.

It had all the constellations drawn on it.

"But these..." she continued, looking back to the recent drawing, "They appear every year on my birthday father. Only on my birthday. Somehow, I cant help but feel they're meant for me..." she put her hand over her heart for emphasis.

Ghetsis narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the drawing.

He then shook his head and walked to the window.

"I need to see them, father," Touko begged him, "Not just from here. In person," She put one hand in another, "I need to know what they are,"

Ghetsis had reached the window, "You want to go outside?" he asked shutting the window, "Why Touko? look at you..-" he waved his hand at her and walked towards her.

"As fragile as a flower," Ghetsis took Touko's hands and twirled her around.

"Still a little sapling, just a sprout," he patted Touko's head.

"You know why we stay up in this tower..." Ghetsis held his hands up for emphasis.

"I know.. But-" Touko held her hand out gingerly.

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear," Ghetsis petted her head again and then ran his hands further over Touko's golden hair.

"Guess I always knew this day was coming..." Ghetsis walked over to the curtains and closed them creating semi darkness.

Touko opened her mouth as if to speak but was cut off again.

"Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet," Ghetsis walked over to the staircase, where the last light giving switch was located.

"But-" Touko tried again.

"Shh! Trust me, pet," Ghetsis placed a finger on Touko's lips as the young girl watched with wide eyes.

"Father. Knows. Best." Ghetsis leaned against the wall right under the switch and just as he said best, he hip-slammed the wall.

The tremor traveled up the wall and caused the switch to fall, sending the whole tower room into darkness.

"Father knows best, sisten to your father," Touko took a candle and a match and lit it.

She squinted her eyes as she tried to make out everything.

"It's a scary world out there," Touko turned around, just to come face to face with a snarling Ghetsis, who had his hands out like claws.

Touko jumped back, startled her eyes swimming and her heart beating.

"Father knows best, One way or another," something pulled Touko's hair from behind and as she pulled against it, the thing let her go.

She fell backwards on the ground.

"Something will go wrong, I swear!" Ghetsis caught her just before she hit the ground and left her as soon as he sung the last two words.

"Ruffians, thugs!" A shadow of a man with huge pointed teeth appeared in the light and Touko scrambled to the right, trying to pull her hair with her.

"Poison ivy, quicksand!" A branch full of thorns appeared on the right as Touko stopped and scrambled back to the left.

"Cannibals and snakes," Ghetsis tossed a voodoo doll in a frying pan and Touko backed away with wide eyes.

"The plague..." Ghetsis held up a eerie green light to his face and Touko's stomach flipped.

"No!" She exclaimed in horror.

"Yes!" Ghetsis replied as he held a mop behind Touko's back.

"But-" Touko tried to reason.

"Also large bugs," Ghetsis hit Touko with the mop causing her to jump in surprise and fright.

"Men with pointy teeth, and," There was a painting Ghetsis had made of a man with pointy teeth on the floor which looked more like a lion.

"Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!" Ghetsis held up his hand to his forehead.

He had a paint brush covered in red paint as proof he had painted the drawing.

"Father's right here, Father will protect you," Touko was huddled up under her hair and Ghetsis made his stand up and patted her hand.

"Darling, here's what I suggest," Touko hugged Ghetsis and then jumped back as if she had been pricked.

The thing she thought was her father was actually a figurine like the ones they used to display clothes.

"Skip the drama- Stay with daddy..." Ghetsis was actually walking down the stairs.

Each step was illuminated with candles and his robes swished on the wood.

"Father knooows best!" Ghetsis drew his cape around him and with a Swoosh! he made all the candles go out.

"Father knows best," Touko went along lighting all the candles with a match.

"Take it from your dad, On your own, you won't survive," Ghetsis walked behind her, putting out every candle Touko was lighting with her hand.

"Sloppy, under-dressed," Touko was standing in front of a mirror and Ghetsis tilted it down to exposed feet.

"Immature, clumsy," When Touko quickly tried to cover her legs with her dress Ghetsis pulled the mat out from under Touko causing her to fall.

"Please, they'll eat you up aliiiiive!" Ghetsis rolled her up in her own hair.

"Gullible, na ve," Ghetsis helped her up. Then, catching a strand of her hair she spun Touko like a top.

"Positively grubby, ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague," Touko staggered around as Ghetsis came and looked at her face, lifting her chin with one finger and poking her cheeks.

"Plus, I believe; Gettin' kinda chubby," Ghetsis tapped Touko under the chin smartly as the young girl tried to steady herself.

"I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you," Ghetsis grabbed Touoo's face and pushed it against his own.

"Father understands, father's here to help you," Ghetsis walked away as all lights completely shut off.

Touko squealed in fight and reached out for something to grab onto.

"All I have is one request..." Ghetsis appeared behind her in the light and Touko ran to her father and hugged her, blood racing through her ears.

"Touko?" Ghetsis questioned after stroking the girl's hair for a bit.

"Yes?" Touko muttered, looking up at him.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." Ghetsis' voice got harder as he said each word in the sentence.

Touko cast her eyes downwards, "Yes, Father..."

"I love you very much, dear." Ghetsis lifted Touko's chin up.

"I love you more..." Touko smiled up at her mother.

"I love you most." Ghetsis stroked Touko's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't forget it, you'll regret it, Father knows best...!" Ghetsis touched Touko's nose and patted her hair.

Then he caught two strands of Touko's hair and walked back fast, leaving the hair after a bit.

Touko sighed, her eyes downcast.

"I'll see you in a bit, my flower." Ghetsis called as he slid down Touko's makeshift rope of hair.

"I'll be here..." Said Touko unenthusiastically as she unhooked her hair from the swinging hook.

She sighed and put her head on her arms as her hair floated in the breeze.

Her hair was even longer than the tower itself.

The wind buffeted it as she sat there, her eyes sad and her mouth twisted into a frown, staring out into space.

* * *

Ghetsis is a liar! Well next stop Natural meets his Touko. I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD!


	4. Chapter 4 The person in my closet

Author Note; Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Tangled of N and Touko, The frying pan scene is on,  
I laughted at it and the though of it.

Sunrise Phoenix; I though I forgot something, thanks for letting me know, frying pan time.

Jupitergirl132; Sounds like ferriswheelshipping.

* * *

It was the same tree in the woods as the beginning of our story.

This time next to Natural's wanted poster, there was another one.

This one was another wanted poster but with The Poke-trainer Brother's picture on it and their names underneath except... well, written there was 'Touya and Hugh'.

Natural and Touya appeared from the trees running ahead past the posters, completely ignoring them.

Hugh was right behind them, Natural was with the satchel.

But then he stopped in front of the tree with the posters, his hands on his knees and looked back.

Then he seemed to notice the poster and ripped it off the tree, "Dear Acreus!" he exclaimed.

He seemed horrified at the poster, "This is not good, not good at all! This is very very bad actually!"

Touya and Hugh, who had stopped a little further, turned back to give him a questioning gaze.

"They just can't get my nose right!" Natural huffed pointing to the picture and holding it up for the others to see.

"Who cares!?" Said Hugh.

"Yeah right, they got you right but not me, what do they have against me?" Natural pointed to the other picture and rolled his eyes.

Touya walked up to the picture, "They've made me look much thinner than I am.."

Just as he said that, five royal guards appeared on top of the ridge.

One of them, who was supposed to be the leader was riding a Zebtrika and the rest were on Blitzel.

One look at them and the three robbers fled deeper into the forest, Natural quickly taking off his poster and stuffing it into the satchel he was carrying.

The horse pokemon reared on their hind legs and turned around to come down the slope from a navigable route.

As they were running, the robbers came to a steep cliff going up.

It had multiple ledges sticking out and the occasional climbing vine.

It could only be crossed by climbing up.

It wasn't that high but high enough to stump the three runaways.

"Okay, give me a boost and I'll pull you up." Natural turned to them, his mind working quickly.

The Poke-trainer Brother looked at each other and then back at Natural.

"Give us the satchel first.." Hugh narrowed his eyes.

Natural rolled his eyes, "After all that, you don't trust me?"

The Poke-trainer brothers just glared at him and Natural sighed, "Fine. Here, take it!" he tossed it to them and Touya caught it and hung it around himself.

Touya then climbed onto Hugh's back and Natural climbed on top of both of them.

He clambered up the cliff, stepping on Touya's face once and jumped onto the ledge.

"Now help us up lettuce head," Touya held out his hand.

Natural smirked, "Sorry, no can do. My hands are full." He held up the satchel which he had managed to grab while climbing up.

Hugh growled as Touya checked his waist.

The satchel wasn't there, "Traitor!" Touya shouted as Natural abandoned them and ran ahead.

Natural ran right out on to a path and then to the right, deeper into the forest as the Soldiers appeared right behind him.

In the front was the leader on the Zebtrika.

"Retrieve that satchel at any cost!" The leader shouted to his troupe.

"Yes sir!" They replied in one voice.

Zebtrika ordered the other pokemon the same.

All the soldiers aimed their arrows at Natural as he ran ahead and they fired just as he ducked under a fallen log.

All the arrows hit the log as Natural smirked, "Bad aim, buddies." he taunted over his shoulder as he ran.

Natural slid down the mountain side expertly as the Pokemon and their riders jumped after him.

He caught a tree and changed his direction just as another wave of arrows came and hit the tree.

He ran through the forest and jumped over the trunk of an awkwardly shaped tree.

Two of the solders couldn't find an opening to jump through as three soldiers were left chasing Natural.

He cursed and his eyes darted around for an escape.

In the distance he spotted a vine hanging from a high tree branch.

He wriggled through a small hole in two trees as he ran and the two subordinate soldiers got trapped.

The leader just swerved around it in time though and continued after him.

"We got him now Bolt!" The leader shouted as the Zebtrika neighed.

Natural reached the vine and using his speed as momentum swung himself around.

He swung behind the Pokemon, kicking the commander off his Zebtrika and jumped on it.

He quickly grabbed the reign. As soon as Zebtrika realized its rider had been changed, it skidded to a halt, throwing Natural over its head.

He landed on a prickly bush as he jumped up and picked a thorn out of his hand, "What did you do that for?"

Bolt just glared at the sachet in his hands. Natural followed his look and rolled his eyes, "You're not getting this."

Zebtrika tried to grab it with its teeth.

"No!" Natural held it up in the air.

Bolt tried again and again until both of them were jumping about in circles.

Zebtrika managed to grab it in the end and the Pokemon, human duo had a tug of war.

Then the satchel flew out of both of their hands and landed on a branch of a tree that grew dangerously over the edge of the cliff.

Natural and Bolt glared at each other and bounded to get the sachet.

Natural managed to get ahead, then Bolt grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.

Natural jumped on top of Bolt and over him in one swift movement and landed upside down on the branch.

Natural was hanging on to the tree branch for dear life as the sachet hung more out on a much smaller branch.

Bolt neighed and tried to stomp on Natural's hand and make him fall.

Natural crawled along the branch avoiding Bolt's hooves and swung onto the branch and grabbed the bag.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as a huge CRACK! Sounded.

Natural and Bolt glanced at each other as the branch they were on snapped and fell down the cliff.

Both life forms closed their eyes and waited for the impact their mouth's open in identical shouts, no sound coming out of either.

About halfway down, the branch hit a rock and snapped in two.

Natural went down with one side of the branch and Bolt down with the other.

Bolt bumped on to his hind quarters, did a somersault and landed on all his four hooves.

He opened one eye gingerly and when he realized he was okay, he immediately put his nose to the ground like a dog and started sniffing for Natural.

He walked past a bush and just as he crossed, Natural slipped out from behind it and put his hand on a rock completely covered with creepers.

His hand gave way beneath him and he fell through a hole behind the creepers.

He scrambled up and quickly pressed himself against the wall hoping Bolt hadn't heard him.

Bolt thought he heard something so he ran back to investigate.

From inside Natural could see his shadow looming over the entrance.

Natural quickly crept into the tunnel hoping that Bolt would not find the entrance.

He emerged from a small entrance in between two rocks and gasped at what he saw.

He had come into the meadow where the tower was located.

He heard the horse behind him and decided that the tower would be the safest place to stay for now.

He made his way over to the tower and took out two arrows from his sachet.

"Well, its got to be done," he mumbled to nobody in particular and embedded the arrow in the tower.

He took the other arrow and embedded it further up.

Then he took out the first one and embedded it higher than the second.

He climbed like this slowly up to the tower window.

He reached inside the room and quickly shut the window.

He then slumped against the window and caught his breath.

He took off the satchel from around his neck and opened it, "Alone at last..." He muttered.

THUD!

The sound of metal on bone echoed all around and Natural fell down to the ground, unconscious.

Touko, who had hit him in the head with a frying pan, yelped and hid behind the figurine in her room.

She peeked out apprehensively, the pan raised in her hand in defense.

Natural was lying on his front, the satchel on his left.

Touko pushed the figurine ahead and stayed behind it as she peeked out at Natural cautiously.

When he didn't move, Touko stepped out from behind the model and holding the pan out ahead of her crept slowly to his side.

She poked his head with the frying pan and finding it to be soft her face lost some of its cautiousness.

Touko looked to Snivy for some help but she shrugged.

She slowly tilted Natural's head sideways and backed away when she realized it was a man.

She looked at Snivy again helplessly.

Snivy walked over to the painting of the man with pointy teeth and pecked it.

She nodded and walked forward again and slowly with the end of the frying pan lifted Natural's lips.

Touko sighed when she saw he had normal sized teeth.

By now, most of her cautiousness had been replaced by curiousness.

Touko then flicked a lock of green hair that had come into Natural's face to reveal his now shut eyes.

She leaned closer to Natural curiously to examine his face.

Suddenly Natural stirred and opened his eyes.

Touko noticed they were a mixture of grey and blue, "Huh..-"

Touko squeaked on hearing his voice and squeezing her eyes shut she swun the pan again. BANG!

He was cut off with another blow to the head. Touko lowered the pan as Natural fainted again and slowly opened one eye and looked at him to make sure he was knocked out.

When she was sure he was out for the time being, she tied her hair around him and dragged him to the cupboard.

She opened it and proceeded to put him inside. She tried to push him in but the cupboard was off the ground so his face just got stuck and Touko slipped and fell down.

She huffed and backed away to try again.

She tried to send him in using her hair as a swing. He went inside alright but her hair got stuck in it as well.

She knocked her head against the door in frustration.

After opening the door and untangling him from her hair she mused on another way to get him in.

She set him upside down but she wasn't able to close the cupboard because his hands and legs poked out.

She pulled him out again, a comical frown on her face.

Then she tried pushing him in and managed to close the door.

Then, just as she was walking away dusting her hands, it opened again and Natural fell on top of her.

She went down with a surprised squeal.

Snivy watched all of this with a 'Okay..' expression on his face.

Pushing him off her, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the door.

Touko pushed Natural in roughly, not caring how he went in and shut the door.

His fingers got stuck in the door and Touko popped them in one by one.

She then dragged a chair and put it in front of the cupboard and shut it so that it wouldn't pop open again.

Touko then backed off from the cupboard holding her pan in her hands.

She looked at herself in the mirror, still in a defensive stance.

"Okay..." She mumbled to her reflection, "I've got a person in my closet. I've got a person in my closet." she said while panting.

Then she realized what she had just said, "I've got a Person in my Closet!" she exclaimed happily laughing and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Too weak to handle myself out there, huh father?" Touko grinned in delight lightly brushing off the pan.

She twirled her pan in her hand "Well, tell that to my Frying Pa-" she stopped however when the frying pan hit her in the head.

"Oww..." she rubbed the place where it had just hit her.

In the mirror, she then spotted the now open sachet with her crown in it.

She slowly walk to it and took out the crown and looked curiously at it.

Snivy walked over to her and jumped on her shoulder and examined it as well.

Touko placed it on her hand and it was too big to be a bracelet.

Snivy jumped off her shoulder and shook her head.

Touko took it off and tried to look through the sapphire crystal in the middle.

Snivy shook her head again.

"No?" Touko asked disappointed.

She gingerly turned around and looked at it in the mirror than at herself.

Then slowly she placed it on her head where it sat perfectly evenly as if it was made for her head.

Snivy's eyes widened for a second then it shook her head.

"Touko!" A voice called, "Touko!"

"Yikes!" Touko jerked the crown off her head, took the satchel and dropped them both in the nearest object (which happened to be a pot) as she scurried to the window.

* * *

I was laughting hard when Touko hit N with a frying pan, and putting him with a closet, Ok I hope you enjoyed please review, no flames until the next chapter bye-bye.


	5. Chapter 5 The Deal With The Bandit

Author Note; Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Tangled of N and Touko, The wake up call of Snivy is on yay. More frying pan stuff too! Enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; Poor N and his hedache, and Snivy and the pokemon use their attacks, Pokemon will join them.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; I agree to frying pans are good weapons.

Shadowkitten11; Poor N and being hit a lot.

Jupitergirl132; That is the funny scene yet.

Saphiett; Thanks for letting me know.

* * *

"Father, I want to see those stars that appear on my birthday every year," Said Touko. She was still a bit a nervous, so she smiled slightly.

Ghetsis looked at his adopted daughter.

"Touko, we've been over this." Said Ghetsis.

"But you see I." Started Touko going towards the closet Natural was in.

"Touko! I told you that you will never leave this tower!" Said Ghetsis.

Touko sighed looking down at the floor, she knew that Natural was inside the closet, but if she covinced him to take her to see the lights...

"Dad, I decided what I wanted for my birthday, I wanted that paint from those shells." Said Touko,

"But Touko, that paint from those shells will take three days. Are you sure you'll manage by yourself?" Asked Ghetsis no longer looking annoyed.

"Yes father." Nodded Touko.

Ghetsis went to get the paint, so he left the tower.

The other pokemon came out of the tree they were hidding and went inside.

Touko went to the main room and opened her closet.

Natural was still there asleep.

Touko pulled him out, and the bandit still didn't wake up.

He just lied lazily on the floor.

Touko grabbed her frying pan that lied beside the closet and used it to poke Natural.

He still didn't stir.

She tried whacking him with one of her books, but Natural still didn't wake up.

Touko pulled Natural onto a green wooden chair to the middle of the room.

She tied around her curly golden blonde hair around him.

For the next ten minutes, she tried everything to wake up Natural, but nothing worked.

Her pokemon tried as well, Zouarark using night daze, Samurott using ice beam, Renuclious using Physic, Ducklett using water gun, and Emolga using thunder bolt.

Finally, with exhaustion, they asked Snivy what she can do to wake him up.

Snivy walked near N and leaf blade him.

Nothing happened.

So she tried leaf tornado.

Still uncouncious.

Finally Snivy vine whiped his face over four times until her vine hit his ear.

As soon as Snivy did that,

"Huh?" N asked himself and Snivy fell off his shoulder.

"Is this hair?" N asked himself.

"Struggling won't help. I'm not afraid of you." Said Touko who was hidding with her pokemon in a sculpture.

"Who are you? And how did you find me?" Touko asked in a sinister tone as she came out of her hidding spot with her pokemon.

She held her frying pan up high.

"I don't know who you are, I just want to say." Started N. Then he held a smrik. "Hi, the name's Natural Ridder. How's your day. I came here because I was chased so I had to escape. I saw a tower, climbed it with my own arrows, and then went inside through the window. That's it, blondie."

"Name's Touko. My pokemon here are Snivy, Samurott, Ducklett, Emolga, Zourark, and Renuclious."

Natural then looked around and trying to find something since he realized it was missing. "Where's my sachel?"

"I've hidden it someplace where you would never find it!" Touko crossed her arms and gave a wicked smile.

Natural turned to his left and saw one of the flower pots. "It's in that pot over there?"

WHACK!

* * *

The next time Natural awoke he saw the flower pot was gone.

Touko stood in front of him, still with arms crossed and smiling. "Now it's hidden in a place you would never find!" she said.

She gave a smirk. She then waved the end of her yellow blonde hair and lassoed it around Natural.

She lassoed five layers to make Natural look like he is tied with ropes.

"Now, I need to ask you something," Said Touko.

She walked to one of the curtains on the walls and pulled them to the sides. "Do you know what these are?" She was pointing to a painting of her on a tree, watching the stars that appeared on her birthday every year.

"You mean those floating lanterns Unova lights up for their lost princess?" Said Natural.

"Lanterns? I thought they were stars," Touko whispered to herself.

She then went back to her normal voice.

"Well, tomorrow my eighteenth birthday arrives, so I want you to take me to see them. After that, you will return me home safely." Explained Touko.

"No can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I are not having a good chemistry with me," Natural replied.

Touko ran to Natural and forwarded her head closer to him. "I am making you take me to see those lanterns because it is something I want. I'll make a deal with you. If you take me to see them then I will give you back that precious crown."

"You promise?"

"I promise. And when I promise something, I never break that promise. Ever." Said Touko in a sinister tone.

"Does she mean it?" Asked Natural to Touko's Ducklett.

Ducklett nodded her head.

"You understood her?" Asked Touko surprised.

"Yes I can talk to pokemon to hear their inner voices." Said Natural.

"So can I." Said Touko.

"Anyway, I just want that crown back! Can you not just give it to me?" Asked N.

Touko became angered.

She raised her frying pan. "You can take this tower apart brick by brick. No matter how much you do, you will never find your precious crown!"

Natural was a bit surprised of what Natural said.

She seemed to be telling the truth that she never breaks her promises.

"Looks like you give me no choice, but here comes the smolder." Said Natural putting his face down and then looked up and was giving Touko a puppy eye expression.

"I'm having a bad day, this usually doesn't happen." Stated Natural but Touko was unafected by his smolder.

"Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns." Said Natural.

"Really?" Asked Touko happily but when Touko stood proud, Natural and the chair fell down.

"You just messed my smolder." Said Natural from the floor.

* * *

Ha N and Touko are going to date! Ferris wheel time! I hope you enjoyed please review, no flames until the next chapter bye-bye.


	6. Chapter 6 I've got a dream

Author Note; Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Tangled of N and Touko, I have one too, and everyone good news I made a poll it involves Disney stuff too! Ok Touko's dream and the vikings all the way! Enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; Thanks, the idea of the pokemon waking N with all those attacks still makes me laugh.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; Love will bloom all the way yay.

Shadowkitten11; I agree too.

Jupitergirl132; That's a good thing, ok the chapter and the fanfiction will be the present for you from me, summer vacation is great.

Saphiett; Thanks for letting me know again, and the attacks was funny N all still.

* * *

"You coming, blondie?" Asked Natural.

He climbed down from the tower first.

Snivy and the others were also down there with him too.

Touko looked outside and clung to her blonde hair that was hanging down a nail on the upper right of her.

_Look at the world - so close, and I'm halfway to it!_

_Look at it all - so big - do I even dare?_

_Look at me - there at last! - I just have to do it_

_Should I?_

_No._

_Here I go..._

Touko jumped off and slid down her golden blonde hair.

She laughed with joy.

She was hanging down the end of her hair and the grass was inches below her.

Touko put her feet on the grass and felt its softness. She smiled.

Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!

Just feel that summer breeze - the way it's calling me

Touko walked and felt her feet on water. She laughed.

_For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!_

_I could go running_

_And racing_

_And dancing_

_And chasing_

_And leaping_

_And bounding_

_Hair flying_

_Heart pounding_

_And splashing_

_And reeling_

_And finally feeling_

_Now's when my life begins!_

* * *

"I can't believe I did this!" Started Touko, "I can't believe I did this! Father will be so furious." Touko shrieked in horror.

"Well it's ok, what he doesn't know won't kill him." Stated Touko who was now sitting in a rock near a lake and holding a flower.

"This will kill him!" Cried Touko sadly as she stayed in a cave.

"This is so fun!" Touko yelled kicking a pile of leaves.

"I am a horrible dauther, I'm going back." Said Touko now in a tree with her frying pan in her hand and her head in the tree.

"I am never going back!" Yelled Touko happily as she rolled in the grass and got tangled in her hair and giggled at this.

"I am a dispicable human being!" Cried Touko who was lying on the grass with Natural right next to her.

"Wo-how! Best day ever!" Yelled Touko who was using her hair as a vine and swinging in a tree while Natural and the pokemon were bored and the two Zouark were avoiding each other's gaze.

Natural became a bit annoyed by her shrieking too loud.

He couldn't stand her being like this.

"Um... I can't help but notice that you are at little war with yourself." he said.

He looked at Touko, who was sitting down by the tree sobbing. "What do I do?" she whispered.

"You have an overprotective father, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure he will be heart broken, and will break his soul." Natural kneeled next to Touko.

"Break his heart... Crush his soul?" Said Touko out loud.

"Well I'll just pass the deal." Said Natural walking away.

"What?" Asked Touko.

"Yes we will just go back, and here's your Snivy." Said Natural giving Touko her Snivy and her frying pan.

"No! I want to see the floating lights!" Said Touko.

"Correction, those are lanterns not stars or floating lights. By the way when will I get my satchel back?" Natural asked.

Suddenly Touko raised her frying pan near his chin. "I will use this." she threatened.

Suddenly they saw a bush moving.

"Oh no! Is it a bug? Is it coming to get me?" Asked Touko as she climbed on Natural.

The bush soon stoped moving and then saw a Tepig.

"Hello their." Natural greeted it.

"Hi." The Tepig cheered

"Stay calm it can probably smell fear." Said Natural as Touko got off him.

"He looks great, I know we can have him join us." Said Natural as the Tepig nodded.

The both continued walking in the woods. Natural told Touko that he's going to find a restaurant for them to eat lunch.

After about ten minutes they found a restaurant called Norse Grills. "So here we are! Norse Grills, the best restaurant of the kingdom!" Natural said raising his right hand up.

"Wait, seriously?" Touko asked.

"Yes, blondie! Now come on!" Natural took Touko's hand inside and opened the door.

To her surprise, there were weird looking creatures wearing Viking helmets looking at her like they are ready to attack her.

She became frightened so she raised her frying pan pointing at them.

"Now don't worry! I know these guys. They might look I should say respectively violent at first, but as soon as you get to know them, you will find them cool," Natural said walking Touko to the counter.

Somebody then grabbed her long golden blonde hair. This freaked Touko out a little.

It was a guy with a tie, who had a red Viking helmet with silver horns and a red cape on his neck, holding the strands. "That's a lot of hair, miss." Touko then pulled her hair to her side; she then bumped to a person with a clown-looking face with a brown cowboy hat.

He had a gold Viking helmet on his head and a brown fur jacket. He looked at Touko oddly.

Soon the Vikings started grabbing Natural.

Touko became disturbed by this.

"Hey! Stop it all of you!" she tried to shout as loud she can. But everybody ignored her.

"Blondie, help me!" Natural muffled through the clown-looking Viking's hand.

Touko heard this and lassoed her blonde hair to a big branch of a tree and pulled it down as hard as she could.

She then released it, which caused a big noise to create silence.

"Would you guys stop it? Don't you guys have a dream? I've been dreaming to see those floating lanterns for my whole life!" she said very quickly.

Everybody stared at her wildly.

A guy with a blue outfit that had a black Viking helmet and walked towards her raising the hook on to her.

"I had a dream." Said Brycen.

_I'm malicious, mean and scary_

_My sneer could curdle dairy_

_And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest_

_But despite my evil look_

_And my temper, and my hook_

_He went to the piano at the restaurant's stage and played it. He then_

_continued singing._

_I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_

_Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?_

_Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?_

_Yep, I'd rather be called deadly_

_For my killer show-tune medley_

_Thank you!_

_'Cause way down deep inside_

_I've got a dream_

The other Vikings started singing.

_Brycen's got a dream!_

_He's got a dream!_

_[Brycen]_

_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!_

_Though I do like breaking femurs_

_You can count me with the dreamers_

_Like everybody else_

_I've got a dream!_

Clay then joined in with his solo lyrics.

_I've got scars and lumps and bruises_

_Plus something here that oozes_

_And let's not even mention my complexion_

_But despite my extra toes_

_And my goiter, and my nose_

_I really want to make a love connection_

_Can't you see me with a special little lady_

_Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?_

_Though I'm one disgusting blighter_

_I'm a lover, not a fighter -_

_'Cause way down deep inside_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream!_

_[The Vikings]_

_He's got a dream!_

_[Clay]_

_I've got a dream!_

_[The Vikings]_

_He's got a dream!_

_[Clay]_

_And I know one day romance will reign supreme!_

_Though my face leaves people screaming_

_There's a child behind it, dreaming -_

_Like everybody else_

_I've got a dream_

_[The Vikings]_

_Burgh would like to quit and be a florist_

_Elesa does interior design_

_Clay is into mime_

_Cilan's cupcakes are sublime_

_Brycen knits_

_Chilli sews_

_Cress does little puppet shows_

_[Clay]_

_And Hades collects ceramic unicorns!_

_"How about you Natural?" Asked Cilan._

_"I don't sing." Said Natural._

_All the gym leaders put a sword on his neck_

_[Natural]_

_I have dreams, like you - no, really!_

_Just much less touchy-feely_

_They mainly happen somewhere_

_warm and sunny_

_On an island that I own_

_Tanned and rested and alone_

_Surrounded by enormous piles of money_

_[Touko]_

_I've got a dream!_

_[The Vikings]_

_She's got a dream!_

_[Touko]_

_I've got a dream!_

_[The Vikings]_

_She's got a dream!_

_[Touko]_

_I just want to see the floating_

_lanterns gleam!_

_[The Vikings]_

_Yeahh!_

_[Touko]_

_And with every passing hour_

_I'm so glad I left my tower -_

_Like all you lovely folks_

_I've got a dream!_

_[The Vikings]_

_She's got a dream!_

_He's got a dream!_

_They've got a dream!_

_We've got a dream!_

_So our diff 'rences ain't_

_really that extreme!_

_We're one big team...!_

_Call us brutal -_

_Sick -_

_[Cheren]_

_Sadistic -_

_[Clay]_

_And grotesquely optimistic_

_[The Vikings]_

_'Cause way down deep inside_

_We've got a dream!_

_[Cheren]_

_I've got a dream!_

_[Clay]_

_I've got a dream!_

_[The Vikings]_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_[Touko]_

_I've got a dream!_

_[All]_

_Yes way down deep_

_inside, I've got a dream!_

_Yeah!_

* * *

In one of the woods Ghetsis was walking.

He then got scared by some rustling. "Who's there?" he said aloud.

He looked around and saw the bush at the right rustling.

He turned to it and suddenly, a Zebtrika leaped out.

He looked at Ghetsis wildly.

He looked at his saddle with surprise. "A horse without a rider." He then gasped in horror. "Touko!" Ghetsis ran away to go back to the tower and check if she is still there.

Zebtrika then went back to looking for Natural.

As soon as Ghetsis reached the tower, he shouted: "Touko! Let down your hair!"

No response.

"Touko? Are you there?" he shouted again.

There was no response again.

Ghetsis became so worried that he went at the back and pulled out stones of the tower's secret entrance.

When he finished he found the tower's lights were off.

He looked all rooms and kept calling Touko's name but no Touko.

"No, no, no, no!" Ghetsis shrieked.

He then turned around and saw a gleam of light under the stairs.

He walked to the first panel of the stairs and pulled it off.

He saw a saw a tiara with blue diamonds. He nearly screamed as he dropped the tiara

"Oh, no, oh no!" he said. He then looked back at the panel and saw a crumpled piece of paper.

It was the wanted poster of Natural. "He's so going to be dead!" he then shrieked.

He went to the kitchen to grab a knife from the drawer.

"This is payback!" he growled to himself.

* * *

Yep the vikings are no other but the gym leaders! Ok everyone, I hope you enjoyed please review, no flames until the next chapter bye-bye.


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble at the Dam

Author Note; Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Tangled of N and Touko, trouble at the dam! Enjoy!

SUnrise Phoenix; I though it was funny with the leaders, thanks, I'll do my best.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; It's funny with it all the way.

Shadowkitten11; Thanks.

Jupitergirl132; I would do the same thing as well, ha this was funny.

Spunky Kitten; Hi seems you enjoyed this, it's nice to make it in Tangled.

FeniCanada; I never though of that.

Saphiett; Thanks for letting me know again, and the attacks was funny N all still.  
The door suddenly slammed open.

S: I guess so,

* * *

Some man wearing blue knight uniforms were standing there.

(Plasma grunts)

One of them was holding a silver sword on his right hand.

"We heard Natural has come here. Is he still here?" he said.

Natural sneaked by Touko's left side and pulled her down the stage.

Touko followed him to hide under the restaurant counter. "I hope they don't find us," Natural whispered, breathing fast.

The guards walked around the restaurant searching for Natural.

A half of the guards went upstairs to search while the other half remained downstairs.

The guards remained at the door.

A hand was placed on Natural's right shoulder.

He turned around to find Brycen there. "Come with me. I know a way out." He softly led him and Touko to the other side of the counter and pulled a lever that had a golden-fleeced sheep with pink horns.

A part of the floor lowered revealing a secret passageway.

"Go. Live your dream," Said Brycen.

"I will," Natural responded with a smile.

Brycen gave a disgusted look at him. "You're dream stinks. I was talking to her."

"Oh. Well, then off I go!" Natural crawled down to the entrance of the secret passageway.

"Bye, Brycen," Said Touko. She then pecked a kiss on Brycen's cheek and followed Natural.

Brycen smiled widely while his cheeks blushed.

"There's no sign of Natural," one of soldiers called from upstairs.

"Let's go." As the leader of the guards Marshal, turned around he saw Bolt there. "Bolt? How did you find us?" Bolt pushed him out of the way and sniffed the floor to find Natural.

He then went up to the counter and pulled the switch.

The secret passageway entrance then opened.

"Good goin', Bolt! Let's get movin'!" Exclaimed Marshal. He looked at one of his soldiers that were next to him.  
"Can you keep an eye on Touya and Hugh?" He, and his soldiers, and Bolt went down to the passageway.

Touya and Hugh appeared inside. Hugh knocked out the soldier with his head and took the sword.

He cut off Touya's cuffs, and Touya cut off Hugh's cuffs.

"Let's do another way to find Natural and get the crown," Said Hugh.

He and his friend left the restaurant.

Under Norse Grills, Natural and Touko were discussing and walking slowly.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Asked Natural.

"What?" Asked Touko.

"You said you're birthday is coming. If you wanted to see the floating lanterns, why didn't you go before?"

Touko didn't know how to explain why Ghetsis wouldn't allow her outside ever in her whole life. "Uh, I "

Behind the two were Marshal, his soldiers, and Bolt running toward the two. "It's Natural! Get him!" Shouted Marshal.

"Let's go!" Said Natural grabbing Touko's hand while Touko was holding her strands of hair on her left arm.

As they reached the exit of the passageway, they found themselves near a dam.

The only way out is to climb the ladder down and run as fast as you can.

Natural searched quickly for the directions to escape.

Touko turned around and saw Marshal and his soldiers. "Who's that?"

"They don't like me!" Said Natural without moving his teeth.

At the other side of the dam, Touya and Hugh appeared out of a tunnel.

"Who's that?" Asked Touko.

"They don't like me either!"

Bolt then emerged from the passageway. Touko turned around and saw him. "Who's that?" she said the third time.

"OK, let's just assume that everyone here doesn't like me!" Retorted Natural.

"Here!" Touko shoved her frying pan at Natural.

She then lassoed on her blonde hair to the edge of a wooden log of a cliff that was sticking.

She swung herself to the opposite cliff.

"I've waited a long time for this." Said Marshal as he took out his sword.

Natural looked quite nervous then he looked at the frying pan, getting the idea he then smacked Marshal's head, and he fell uncouncious.

Another guard charged at Natural and also got uncouncious and the third one as well.

"Oh mama, I've got to get me of these!" Exclaimed Natural looking at Touko's frying pan.

A sword was then in front of him.

"Ha!" Said Natural as he was ready to defend himself.

Bolt was the only one left standing.

He was holding a sword on his mouth.

He then fenced with Natural.

"You should know that this is the weirdest thing I ever done!" he shrieked.

The palace horse then knocked the frying pan out.

It fell on the floor.

"How 'bout two out of three?" Said Natural nervously.

He then gasped when Bolt pointed the sword at his chin.

"Natural!" Shouted Touko.

She lassoed Natural's raised right hand and pulled him down.

Bolt looked at him in shock.

"WOAAAAAAAAAH!" Yelled Natural. Behind him were Touya and Hugh holding their swords.

Touko saw them and pulled her hair higher so Natural can avoid getting killed while the two bandits swung their swords.

"Ha, ha, you missed!" Natural bragged. "You should have seen you faces because you looked..." He then hit himself on a cliff. "...ridiculous."

Touko turned around to find Bolt pushing a long wooden post off the dam.

It landed on the cliff she was standing on.

Bolt started to charge slowly at her, and she started to whimper.

Since the wooden post was missing, water started to fall to flood.

"Touko!" a voice called from the other side.

It was Natural.

He was holding the end of her golden blonde hair.

He tugged it to pull her down.

Bolt gave a fierce look.

Touko held on to her hair while riding down.

Bolt had gotten near her but missed on catching her.

She then released it and slid down a puddle under the dam.

"I'm coming, Touko!" Natural shouted.

He then slid down the dam's waterway bridges, which caused it to collapse.

The flood became worse.

Natural landed on the ground.

He grabbed Touko's arm and her frying pan.

He saw a cave, and he and Touko ran very quickly to escape.

A big column of rock tumbled down as soon as the bandit and Touko went inside.

Water flooded around the rock, and it entered the cave.

"C'mon, let's go!" Said Natural, still holding onto Touko's arm.

He directed her deeper into the cave to escape the water, but the cave flooded more quickly.

The water then reached their feet. There was no way out.

The cave was a closed-off cave.

What are they going to do?

* * *

"I'm going to see if there's another way out," Gasped Natural.

He ducked down into the water, but after three seconds he lifted his head back up.

"There's no way out. It's dark in there." He put his arms up, trying to push the rock for an exit, but he eventually got one of his hands bleeding.

"Let me try," Said Touko. She gasped and ducked down, but the bandit managed to pull her back up by grabbing her shoulders. "Look, it's too dark down there. I guess we just have to die here."

Touko then gave a big sigh. She put her hand on her forehead. "This is all my fault. He was right; I should've never done this. I'm sorry, Natural!" She put her head on Natural's shoulder and closed her eyes tight.

"N," He said.

"What?" Asked Touko.

"My real name is N Harmonia. I though at least someone should know." Said N.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" Said Touko.

"What!" N gasped in horror.

"I have magic hair that glows when it sings!" Said Touko again.

This time her voice was louder. "Flower, gleam, and glow. Let your power shine "

The water filled up the whole cave, which made Touko unable to finish singing.

She then sung the healing incantation song in her head.

She then felt her hair glowing and lighting up the flooded cave.

N opened his eyes and gasped.

He followed Touko's glowing blonde hair and found a couple of stones that can open an exit.

He and she swam down to tear the stones away quickly as they could.

After three seconds N felt from his hand an exit.

The stones fell down and he and Touko fell down the waterfall exit into a river.

They swam to land with exhaustion.

Their pokemon appeared behind a tree. "There you guys are! We've been looking for you two everywhere!" Said Tepig.

"Your song was great, N you and Touko should make a duet." Said Snivy.

"We made it." Said Touko standing up.

"Her hair glows." Said N unable to believe what he was saying.

He then looked at Snivy asking. "Why does her hair glow?"

Touko stood up a rock pulling out the rest of her hair from the water.

"N, it doesn't just glow."

The bandit looked at her with shock again!

"Why are they smiling at me?" Asked N looking at Touko and his pokemon.

* * *

Ha! *Craking up* This was funny, Next stop the camp they will make, I love the healing incanation, Ok everyone, I hope you enjoyed please review, no flames until the next chapter bye-bye.


	8. Chapter 8 Camping Out

Author Note; Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Tangled of N and Touko, healing incanation! Enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; I'm glad to hear that, I smiled all the way.

Infusion Masters Nightmare; This was my favorite scene too, funny even when N crashed on the cliff.

Shadowkitten11; Yay! Thanks, now another update.

Jupitergirl132; I know.

Spunky Kitten; I agree to, classic.

S: That made me laugh too,

Yuricross; I rather that the same thing as well.

* * *

Ghetsis was hiding behind a tree with his knife on his hand.

In front of the tree was a manhole.

The manhole was about to open. When it opened Touya and Hugh were climbing out, coughing out the water from their throats.

"I'll kill 'im! I'll kill that Natural!" Shouted Touya angrily. "We'll cut him off at the kingdom, and get back the crown. C'mon!"

"Or " Ghetsis called. Touya and Hugh turned around and saw him on top of a big boulder.

"Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment." He held the crown high up with a satchel on his left hand, which he dropped it inside.

Touya and Hugh drew out their swords as they were about to attack the old man.

"Oh-ho, please, there's no need for that!" Laughed Ghetsis as he threw the satchel to the two criminals.

The criminals shoved each other trying to grab the crown from inside the satchel.

Touya managed to get it.

"Well, if that's all that you desire then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns, would have made you rich!" Ghetsis added.

"Beyond belief and that wasn't even the best part. Oh-ho-ho, Enjoy your crown!" Ghetsis turned around to walk away until Hugh interrupted him.

"What's the best part?"

Ghetsis whirled back at the he and Touya. "It comes with revenge on Natural Ridder!" he cooed, holding N's WANTED poster up.

The evil Touya and the evil Hugh gave a wicked smile.

N and Touko camped by the river for the night.

Touko wrapped her curly golden blonde hair on the bandit's bleeding hand, which formed when he was trying to escape the closed-off cave.

"So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand," Said N.

He then nearly cried out in pain while Touko was wrapping more of her hair on his hand.

"Sorry." Sighed Touko. "Just don't... don't freak out." She then gave another sigh so she can begin singing the healing incantation song.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine..._

Touko then stopped singing as her golden blonde hair stopped glowing.

Snivy looked at N putting a vine on his hand as if saying Look at your hand.

N unrolls Touko's blonde hair and found his hand no longer bleeding.

He was so surprised that he was about to freak out.

"Please don't freak out!" Exclaimed Touko.

N tried his best not to freak out, but he managed to say: "Ah, I'm not freaking out! Are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities that it possesses! How long has it been doing that exactly?" He gave a strange smile at Touko.

"Uh, forever I guess," Touko responded quietly. "Father says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves." She then pushed aside her hair and showed a short brown strand of her hair.

"But, once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why father never let me..." She sighed. "That's why I never left the "

N finished the sentence saying, "You never left that tower." He gave a confused look at her. "And you're still going to go back?"

"No! Yes. Ugh!" Touko put her head down on both of her hands. "It's complicated." She then gave another sigh, but it was bigger than the last one. She pulled her hair close together.

"So, tell me about yourself?" she said to the bandit.

N chuckled. "Well, I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan N Harmonia, who had two older sisters, Anthea and Concordia. It's a little bit of a... that's a little bit of a downer."

Touko moved herself closer to the handsome bandit, with her head on her hands while her elbows were on her knees.

She felt very interested on N's story. "I want to know more," she said.

"There was this book, a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids The Tales of Harmonia," N continued. "Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies, either. Not that he would to brag about it, of course."

"Hmm was he a thief too?"

"Uh, well, no. Actually, he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And, and, and for a kid with nothing, I don't know, I... Just seemed like a better option."

Touko nodded to show she understood N. "You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole

"Reputation," he told her.

"Ah, we wouldn't want that."

"Well, a fake reputation is all a man has." N gave small chuckle and looked at Touko's prominent celuean blue eyes.

Touko looked back at him, but looking at his gray-blue eyes.

It seemed like a spark came out of nowhere.

N then interrupted the moment. "Ahem. Well, I should, um... I, I should... I should get some more firewood." He got up to walk into the woods.

"I'll go with you," Said Snivy, and all the pokemon following N.

"Hey," Called Touko.

N turned around to look at the sassy shepherdess. "For the record, your backstory is pretty interesting. I like it."

N smiled. "Well, then you'd be the first, but thank you."

Touko smiled widely, watching the charming bandit walk away from her.

Snivy and the pokemon also disappeared with him, so she was left alone.

"He's actually a really nice and interesting guy," she thought,

"Well! I thought he'd never leave!" a familiar, raspy voice shouted behind her.

Touko turned around and saw a hooded figure that had male features on her face.

The hooded figure approached her and pulled down the hood.

"Father?" Exclaimed Touko, but in a low tone.

"Hello, dear." Ghetsis embraced his daughter.

"But I, I, I, I don't, uh... How did you find me?" Touko stammered.

Ghetsis let go of her. "Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that," he responded in an almost wicked voice.

Touko sighed. "Father "

"We're going home now, Touko." Ghetsis grabbed his daughter's arm, but she shoved him away. "You, you don't understand. I've been on this incredible journey, meet many pokemon and I've seen and learned so much," Reasoned Touko.

She then gave a smile. "I even met someone."

"Yes, the wanted thief, I'm so proud. Come on, Touko." Ghetsis was about to walk away until Touko tried to give an excuse. "I think " she began, "I think he likes me!"

Ghetsis gave her a surprised look. "Likes you? Please, Touko, that's demented!"

"But Father, I " Touko then saw him about to sing.

This is why you never should have left

Dear this whole romance that you've invented

Just proves you're too naive to be here

Why would he like you come on now really

Look at you you think that he's impressed?

Don't be a dummy

Come with daddy

Father

"No!" Shouted Touko at her father angrily.

"No?" Ghetsis exclaimed. Je then gave an evil look. "Oh, I see how it is."

Touko knows best

Touko's so mature now

Such a clever grown-up miss

Touko knows best

Fine if you're so sure now

Go ahead then give him this!

Ghetsis took the crown out of the satchel and showed it to her daughter. "How did you ?" Began Touko.

This is why he's here

Don't let him deceive you

Give it to him watch you'll see

"I will!" Touko agreed.

No, Touko knows best

So if he's such a dreamboat

Go and put him to the test

"Father, wait " Touko called out.

If he's lying

Don't come crying

Father knows best

Ghetsis put the crown back inside the satchel and shoved it to Touko.

He then mysteriously vanished.

Touko looked at the satchel thinking. She doesn't know whether N was using her or not.

Was he?

Does he really like her or love her?

"So," said the voice of N, "hey uh... can I ask you something? Is there any chance that I'm gonna get super strength in my hand because I'm not gonna lie. That would be stupendous." He was carrying some logs for the fire.

He looked at Touko, thinking she was a bit sad.

"Hey, you all right?"

Touko whirled around to look at him. "Oh! Sorry, yes. Just, em, lost in thought, I guess." She then walked to the fire to help N.

"I mean because here's the thing. Superhuman good looks, I've always had them born with it, but superhuman strength? Can you imagine the possibilities of this...?"

Touko looked behind her at the log, which where the satchel was sitting aside it.

A bit further away and without knowing, Ghetsis, Touya, and Hugh were hiding behind a boulder, spying on the two.

"Patience boys. All good things to those who wait," Ghetsis sneered.

* * *

Ok everyone, I hope you enjoyed please review, no flames until the next chapter bye-bye.


	9. Chapter 9 I see the Light

Author Note; Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Tangled of N and Touko, son I see the light! My poll is still on, Enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; Thanks, I was also surprised of Snivy and N.

Shadowkitten11; He really is, and even in the anime,

Jupitergirl132; I didn't think about it, I can't see Touko as a blonde either.

Spunky Kitten; I had a feeling I missed something, thanks for letting me know, I find it funny with N.

S: Best line yet,

Newbie0: I'll see,

* * *

It was the next morning.

It was Touko's eithteen birthday. She, N, and the pokemon were still asleep by the river.

Touko was sleeping with her curly golden blonde hair curled around her like a blanket.

N was sleeping next to her.

He used a big stone as a pillow.

A butterfly flew on his head.

Then a drip of water fell on his face.

N stirred a little.

Another drop fell and he soon opened his eyes.

He saw Bolt in front of him, showing an angry face, and his body was wet with water.

"Well, then I hope you're here to apologize," N smirked, trying to go back to sleep.

He then screamed.

Touko and the pokemon suddenly woke up when they heard his scream.

They saw N getting dragged by Bolt on his foot.

Touko managed to catch up and grab his hands.

"No, no, no, put me down! STop it!" Yelled N, as Touko managed to catch up and grab his hands..

"Give me him!" Said Touko, pulling N's hands harder.

She then fell backward and N fell on top of her.

His boot was missing since Bolt carried it with his mouth.

Touko ran up to Bolt who was charging at them to calm him down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy, boy, easy! Settle down! Whoa, whoa! Easy, boy, easy. Easy." She looked at Bolt's eyes and saw he calmed himself down. "That's it!" she exclaimed.

Snivy also seemed to help out using her vines to soth him.

"Now sit." Bolt stood still. "Sit," Said Touko again.

This time the horse sat.

N was watching with shock. "What?" he said surprised.

"Now drop the boot," Said Touko.

Bolt was still again. "Drop it," she ssaid again.

He dropped the boot.

"Aww, you are such a good boy! Yes you are!" she giggled and Touko then hugged the horse.

"You're all tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?"

Bolt nodded.

"Excuse me?" N called behind Touko.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Asked Touko.

He shook his head.

"Oh, come on, he's a bad horse!" Insisted N.

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart!" Bolt then neighed delightedly.

"Isn't that right " Touko began.

She then saw an emblem on the horse's chest that said his name. "Bolt?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Said N.

Then Bolt gave him a sharp look.

"Look. Today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and the thing is, I need you not to get him arrested," Explained Touko.

She saw Bolt scoff.

"Just for twenty-four hours and then you can chase each other to your heart's content, okay?"

N took his hand out into agreeing with her.

Bolt turned away.

"And it's also my birthday. Just so you know."

Bolt then turned around and shock N's hand.

She then showed a surprised look as she walked forward.

Without knowing, Bolt kicked N on the chest. "Oom!" he cried out as he fell backwards.

Touko saw the kingdom's town across the bridge.

She walked across the bridge as Bolt, N, the pokemon, and Snivy followed her.

She accidentally bumped over some people, but she quickly apologized.

N saw a wanted poster of him at the side of the bridge.

He tore it off, crumpled it, and shoved it into Bolt's mouth.

He spit it out onto his face.

The wind blew the poster away as N and Bolt shoved each other.

Snivy heard the commotion and turned around, giving them a warning look.

When the two saw the look they reverted to a natural position.

But they showed each other's shoulders.

Touko kept walking, but some people stepped on her hair, causing pain on her scalp and having a difficulty to walk forward.

Behind her N gathered her hair and looked around for someone to style it.

He saw a group of girls braiding each other's hair.

He whistled at them, holding up Touko's curly golden blonde hair.

The girls gasped with happiness to show they agreed to braid Touko's hair.

It took them almost half an hour to braid, but Touko did not mind.

The girls added various flowers and a big strand of rope into her hair to prevent it from becoming loose.

When they finished, Touko was impressed on how it was braided. "Thank you!" she said to them.

At the marketplace on line to buy fruit, Touko saw a mosaic of the King Mike and Queen Anne of the Kingdom of Unova holding a baby girl.

She saw a little girl holding a flower and placing it in front of the mosaic, "It's for the lost princess." Touko stared at the mosaic portrayal of the lost princess, seeing she had curly golden blonde hair with rounded rectangular bangs and celuean blue eyes just like her.

Throughout the rest of the day, Touko, N, the pokemon, Snivy, and Bolt went around the village having their own fun.

They had also bestfriend a couple of pokemon, Archen, Petlil, Minchino, and Sandile.

Before sundown, Touko hosted a dance herself at the middle of the village.

A man was playing a lute to play music.

Touko invited the other villagers to dance with her, and they all did square dances.

She tried to invite N to dance, but he refused.

Snivy shoved N into the crowd, and he danced with one of the girls at the dance.

Someone gave Touko a small banner of the emblem of the Kingdom of England, which was a photo of Reshiram.

She decided to paint the middle of the village the dragon Reshiram.

After about forty-five minutes of painting, she invited the villagers to dance again.

At the near end of the song, she spun around dancing and then N managed to hold her hands together with his to end the dance.

The crowd cheered loudly with satisfaction.

Someone announced: "To the boats!" It was time for the floating lanterns to appear for the lost princess of the Kingdom of Unova.

N, Touko, Snivy, the pokemon, and Bolt walked to the docks.

He, Touko, the pokemon, and Snivy stepped in a gondola.

He grabbed the oar to paddle.

N turned around and saw Bolt feeling lonely. "Hey, Bolt!" he called, throwing a sack of apples at him.

Bolt showed a fierce look because he thought he stole them. "What? I bought them!" Said N.

Bolt then started eating the apples.

The bandit turned his head to his front to focus. "Most of them," he said.

Bolt stopped eating with a surprise look.

"Where are we going?" Asked Touko.

"Well, best day of your life, I figured you should have a decent seat," N responded.

A little later, N paddled to the front of the castle on the sea.

He saw Touko giving a big sigh. "You OK?" he asked.

"I've been looking out a window for eighteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?" Touko responded.

N patted her back. "It will be."

"And what if it is? What do I do then?"

"Well, that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream." Touko smiled at N's response because she understood.

* * *

At the castle Mike, and Queen Anne, were dressed in their most formal clothing.

Queen Anne tried her best to comfort her husband.

She and he have been waiting for eighteen years for their lost daughter to come back, but will she?

She wiped a tear from King Mike's face.

King Mike, and Queen Anne, walked to the balcony.

A lantern was lit up there.

The three walked toward it.

They raised the lantern carefully up into the sky.

As soon as the lantern was at its highest peak, the village's, the ships', and the kingdom's towns', cities', and other villages' people raised their lit lanterns to the sky.

* * *

Touko saw the lanterns rising up to the sky as she put some flowers from her braid on the water.

She leaped to the front of the gondola, clinging to the fero.

She smiled with excitement, looking at the lanterns.

_[Touko]_

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Touko turned around and saw N holding two lit lanterns.

She went to sit down again, and she pulled out a satchel from her side.

"I have something to give you. I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

N refuses to take the satchel and lowers it. "I'm starting to." He handed a lantern to Touko, and they both lifted the them high up so they can float up in the air.

_[N]_

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things the way they were_

_Now she's here, shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here, it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I meant to go_

N took Touko's hand and they both clasped their hands together.

_[Both]_

_And at last I see the light_

_[N]_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_[Both]_

_And at last I see the light_

_[Touko]_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_[Both]_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

As the two of them move closer, Snivy watched as they blushed and closes their eyes.

_[Both]_

_Now that I see you_

N moves aside a strand of her golden blonde hair from her side and as they were about to kiss, he sees Touya and Hugh at the shore.

Their lanterns were lit up in green.

Touko opened her eyes. "Is everything OK?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, uh, huh. Yes, of course. I just..." N began.

He rows the gondola ashore and picks up the satchel as he gets off. "I'm sorry, everything is fine. There's just something I have to take care of."

Touko stared at the bandit. "Okay "

"I'll be right back." N walks away as Touko watched him.

* * *

Funny how Touko took care of it, They saw the light aww! Ok everyone, I hope you enjoyed please review, no flames until the next chapter bye-bye.


	10. Chapter 10 The lost Princess

Author Note; Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Tangled of N and Touko, heat broken! Poor Touko! Enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; The pokemon were staring at the laterns, this parts breaks my heart too.

Shadowkitten11; I get sad at this,

Infusion Masters Nighmare; I agree, fangirl moement

Jupitergirl132; I put shock on purpose.

Spunky Kitten; I loved that part too, I though it was romantic too, I saw your song fic, it was great.

Random Person; Hi, I will continue thiis and there are two things.

Newbie0: I haven't seen that yet,

* * *

Snivy sat on Touko's lap and looked up at her. "It's all right, Snivy," she told her and the other pokemon. "I'm sure he won't run off to leave me. I'm sure he's not using me."

* * *

N walked to Touya, who was sitting on the stone cutting off some wood with his sword.

"Ah, there you are. Huh, I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated," he said to him. "Hey, the sideburns just coming in nice, huh? Gotta be excited about that. Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split, the crown is all yours, I'll miss ya, but I think it's for the... best." He threw the satchel in front of Touya. As he turned around to walk back to the gondola, he bumps into Hugh.

"Holding out on us again, eh, Ridder?" Said Hugh sinisterly.

"What?" Said N, showing a confused look.

"We heard you found somethin'. Somethin' much more valuable than a crown," Said Touya as he stood up. "We want her instead."

N gasped.

* * *

Touko was still sitting on it and still waiting for N to return.

She saw a shadow of a man walking toward her. "Oh, thanks to the Empress! I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me," she sighed with happiness. She then saw the shadow split into two.

"He did," Said Hugh.

"What?" Gasped Touko. "He wouldn't!"

"See for yourself," Said Hugh, extending his right hand to the sea.

Touko walked a bit closer to the water and saw a yacht there.

She saw N steering the boat.

"N?" she called. "N!"

Touya walked around Touko. "Fair trade, a crown for the girl with the magic hair?" Touko turned around to look at the two criminals.

"How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?" Sneered Hugh as he took out a sack to capture her.

"No, please no! No!" Touko ran from the both as fast as she could.

She jumped above a log, but her braid got stuck on the log's branch.

She tried pulling as hard as she could but no avail.

A loud bang sound was heard. "Touko?" called a familiar voice.

Touko immediately recognized it.

"Father?" she jumped over the log back to where the gondola was located.

She saw a grey-green holding a frying pan.

Touya and Hugh were both knocked out.

Ghetsis ran to her daughter and embraced her. "Oh, my precious girl! Are you hurt?"

"Father " Touko began.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Ghetsis let go of the hug.

"Father, how did you "

"I was so worried about you dear. So I followed you," Ghetsis responded. "And I saw them attack you and oh my, let's go, let's go before they come too!" He took Touko's arm to escape from the beach, but Touko let go as she watched N's yacht sail away.

She felt tears coming from her eyes. She turned around to see Ghetsis extending his arms, so she ran up to her to embrace.

"You were right, Father! You were right about everything!" Sobbed Touko.

"I know, darling. I know," Ghetsis whispered.

* * *

The yacht suddenly bumped at the dock. The kingdom's guards turned around and saw N tied with ropes to the seat and holding the lost princess's crown. "Look! The crown!" one of the guards exclaimed, pointing at the crown.

N woke up with dizziness. "Touko. " he mumbled. He suddenly became awaken. "Touko?" he called in a shout.

The guards seized at him, and he tried to escape. "No, no, no, no, wait, wait, wait, guys, guys!" At the other side, Bolt overheard N's cries.

"Touko!" N screamed. Bolt turned to the foggy shore across the sea.

He knew something was very wrong.

* * *

Hours later it was morning.

N was jailed in one of the dungeon's cells.

He paced back and forth thinking of Touko.

He was very worried about her. What happened to her? Did Touya and Hugh kidnap her to steal her hair?

The cell's door opened.

Marshal stood in front of N with a fierce look. "Let's get this over with, Ridder," he growled.

"Where are we going?" Asked N. As soon as he said that he knew where.

"Oh " he murmured, putting his hand on his neck.

* * *

Ghetsis removed the last flower from Touko's hair and placed it in a basket.

"There. It never happened. Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup," he said.

He got up to escape Touko's bedchamber.

As he turned around, she saw his daughter still glum and unhappy.

"I really did try, Touko. I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark, selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it," he said quietly.

He closed the door.

Touko unfolded her hands and saw she still had the small banner of the dragon Reshiram.

She lied down on her bed and stared at the painted ceiling.

She saw something peculiar there.

She looked at the banner and the ceiling again and again.

She sat up to look closer at the ceiling. Touko squinted her eyes and saw a ewe embedded there.

She then saw many of them.

It was very familiar to her.

Touko had a flashback of when she was a baby in her nursery, she saw the dragon Reshiram on the ceiling and as she turned, she saw King Mike and Queen Anne.

She remembered seeing mosaic in the village yesterday.

The Kingdom's lost princess looked just like her.

She also remembered when she put the lost princess's crown on her head back when N came into her tower.

Touko just realized something. She was the lost princess!

She gasped as she knocked over her vanity.

* * *

As Marshal soldiers walked N to the courtyard in the hallway, N saw Touya and Hugh imprisoned in one cell.

He shoved the two soldiers and Marshal and jumped at Hugh, grabbing his collar.

"How did you know about her? Tell me, now!"

"It wasn't us! It was the old man!" Cried Hugh.

"Old man?" N gasped.

He was grabbed by Marshal and his soldiers, and he tried to escape from them.

"Agh! Wait! No! Wait! You don't understand! She's in trouble! Wait!" he yelled.

* * *

Ghetsis heard the commotion from Touko's bedchamber.

He climbed upstairs.

"Touko? Touko, what's going on up there?"

Inside the bedchamber, Touko was gasping rapidly.

She couldn't believe that the Unova Kingdom was been looking for her, as in her all along!

"Are you all right?" Called Ghetsis.

The lost princess opened her door and mumbled, "I'm the lost princess."

Ghetsis became annoyed. "Oh, please speak up Touko. You know how I hate the mumbling."

"I'm the lost princess! Aren't I?" Shouted Touko.

She looked at Ghetsis, who had her eyes widened. "Did I mumble, Father? Or should I even call you that?"

"Oh, Touko, did you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Said Ghetsis, trying to trick Touko.

Touko pushed Ghetsis out of her way as she went downstairs. "It was you! It was all you!" she exclaimed.

"Everything I did was to protect you."

"I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power..." Shrieked Touko.

"Touko!" Shouted Ghetsis.

"But I should have been hiding from you!" Touko finished.

"Where will you go? He won't be there for you!"

"What did you do to him?"

"That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes." What Ghetsis said made Touko gasp in horror.

He walked behind Touko. "Now, now, it's all right. Listen to me. Everything is as it should be."

As soon as she was about to pat Touko's head, Touko apprehended his arm tightly.

"No! You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me! And I will never let you use my hair again!" the lost princess shouted bravely and very loudly.

She pushed her "father" to a mirror, which fell down and its glass broke.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy..." Ghetsis sneered sinisterly.

* * *

Touko knows! Oh no, she's in trouble, N save her! Ok everyone, I hope you enjoyed please review, no flames until the next chapter bye-bye.


	11. Chapter 11 Escaping the prison

Author Note; Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Tangled of N and Touko, gym leaders time to save N! Enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; The gym leaders and pokemon are coming.

Shadowkitten11; I get excited when this part comes,

Infusion Masters Nighmare; Yay! N shall save his girl.

Jupitergirl132; I had a great fourth of July.

Nibiru-Mul; Thanks, I saw your rapanzel fanfic, and I liked it.

S: I feel the suspence coming.

Dark Angel; I love that scene too,

keller75863548274483; I'll think about it.

Random Person; Two fanfic I maded this one and separate halves.

* * *

Marshal, his soldiers, and N continued walking.

They were upstairs away from the dungeon.

As soon as they were about to escape the hallway, the door suddenly closed.

"What's this? Open up!" Asked Marshal.

The door peep box opened to reveal Burgh.

"What's the password?" He asked.

"What?" Said Marshal with confusion.

"Nope," Said Burgh.

"Open this door!"

"Not even close!"

"You have three seconds!" Said Marshal.

"One "

Behind him, Clay's hook snached one of his soldiers.

"Two " Marshal counted.

A door at the left opened and Brycen's hand pulled the other soldier.

Marshal turned around and saw his two soldiers gone.

N remained there and shrugged.

A man wearing a helmet on his head crept behind Marshal and knocked him out with a frying pan.

"Frying pans! Who knew, right?" Exclaimed N.

Behind him, the door opened revealing three soldiers.

N, and Chilli, ran from the soldiers.

As the soldiers reached a four way hallway, Elesa, Skyla, Drayden, and Iris appeared swinging on vines to kick the soldiers.

N and Chilli reached the courtyard.

Cilan was there.

"Head down," he ordered.

"Head down," the bandit repeated.

"Arms in."

"Arms in."

"Knees apart."

"Knees apart. Wait, knees apart? Why do I have to have my knees apart?"

Cress then jumps on top of a sloped wooden plank, which N was standing on the flat part.

Cress landed on the top and N was sent flying up on midair.

He went over the castle that Cilan instructed him.

He perfectly landed on Bolt's saddle.

Touko's and his pokemon were also their besides him.

"Bolt? You brought them here?" he asked.

Bolt nodded.

N smiled at him.

"Thank you. I mean really! Thank you, Bolt! Uh, I feel maybe this whole time we've just been misunderstanding one another, and we're really just " Started N.

Bolt gave him an impatient look.

"Yeah, you're right. We should go!" Retorted N.

Suddenly, guards from the castle appeared from all directions.

They were charging at the two.

"Bolt!" Shouted N.

The horse started running very fast while Snivy and the others got on him since they were small.

He jumped off the castle walls and landed on a village house roof.

Bolt jumped off and landed on the village street.

"Okay, Bolt, let's see how fast you can run," Said N.

"Hee-yah!" Yelled N and Bolt began to trot very fast.

* * *

Ok, yes chapter is short, but I laughed when N went flying, ha! And when he said 'frying pans, who knew right?' *Craking up* well, everyone, I hope you enjoyed please review, no flames until the next chapter bye-bye.


	12. Chapter 12 Together at last

Author Note; Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Tangled of N and Touko, This scene breaks my heart, but then makes me happy! Enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; I'm hopeful too.

Infusion Masters Nighmare; I find this part very amusing.

Jupitergirl132; I love the scene about this part.

DriftedDaisy; thnaks for the reviews, I'm sure you can be great too.

Random Person; The frying pans rule, I want to use them as a weapon.

Dark Angel; I though the same thing when the old hag does that.

S; They sure do.

* * *

"Touko? Touko, let down your hair!" Called N as soon as he and the pokemon arrived.

There was no answer for about three seconds, but Touko's curly golden blonde hair fell down.

N climbed up it and went inside the tower from the window, and Snivy went of N's shoulder.

"Touko, I thought I'd never see you again!" he exclaimed while panting.

He saw the lost princess's hands tied behind her back.

A chain collar was on her neck, and her mouth was covered with a tied cloth.

She was struggling to escape.

From out of nowhere, Ghetsis uses his knife to stab N's stomach.

He cried out of pain as he fell down on the floor.

Touko tried to cry out, but Ghetsis pulled her by the chain. "Now look what you have done, Touko," he sneered.

Touko tried with all her strength to drag herself to N, but Ghetsis kept pulling her.

"Oh, don't worry dear. Our secret will die with him," Smirked Ghetsis.

Touko tried her hardest to pull herself back at N.

"And as for us, we are going where no one would ever find you again!" Said Ghetsis.

Snivy descended and grabbed Ghetsis, but he kicked her to the wall near the window.

"Touko, really! Enough already! Stop fighting me!" he shouted angrily, still pulling the chain.

Touko's cloth lowered down from her mouth.

"No, I won't stop! For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!" She paused to take a deep breath. "But if you let me save him, I will go with you."

N moaned and was still struggling to get up. "No...! No, Touko!"

"I'll never run. I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was, I promise," Touko retorted.

Ghetsis looked at her like he does not believe that Touko was keeping her promise.

"Just let me heal him!" Touko enunciated bravely.

Ghetsis then decided to let her since he just remembered that Touko never breaks her promises.

He went towards N and chained him to the wall. "In case you get any ideas about following us," he snarled at him.

She walked away from him as Touko dropped herself to him.

"N!" she cried.

She put her hands on N's face as he coughed.

She then looked at the wound on his stomach. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Everything is gonna be OK "

"No, Touko " N began.

Touko interrupted him. "I promise you. You have to trust me."

"No "

"Come on, just breathe."

"I can't let you do this."

"But I can't let you die!" Touko sobbed.

N coughed. "But if you do this " The lost princess put a finger on his lips to shush him. "Shh, shh, shh "

"Then you " began N.

"Shh "

" you will die," the bandit finished.

"Hey, it's gonna be all right," Touko whispered.

N forced a smile.

As soon as Touko was about to sing the healing incantation song, he said, "Touko, wait "

The lost princess looked at his blue grey eyes.

N reached out next to him a broken glass of the mirror Ghetsis accidentally broke.

He used his other hand to hold Touko's hair on her back.

N used the glass to cut the curly golden blonde hair.

Touko's curly hair length now ended to her back.

"N. " Touko gasped.

She looked at her golden blonde hair that was cut off as it turns chocolate brown.

Her hair on her head also became chocolate brown.

Ghetsis gasped in horror.

"No!" he screamed.

He tried wrapping the golden blonde hair around him before it immediately turns fully chocolate brown, but it was too late.

His hands started to age. "What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he shrieked very loudly.

His hair became white.

"NO!" He covered her hair with his hooded cloak.

As she walked backwards, Snivy pulled the trimmed chocolate brown hair strands as Ghetsis tripped over.

He fell off the tower and screamed very loudly.

When he landed on the ground, he turned to dust.

His clothes were left behind.

Touko catched her breath and looks back at N. "No, no, no, no, no! N!"

N coughed but did not answer. "N look at me, look at me, I'm right here," Said Touko.

She put N's hand on her head, "Don't go! Stay with me, N flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. "

"Touko. " N mumbled.

The lost princess looked at him. "What?" she said, nearly into tears.

"You were my new dream." What M said made Touko smile, but she was still sad.

"And you were mine," she responded.

N took his last breath and became lifeless.

Touko's tears became hotter than before.

"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine," she sung quietly.

The tears then fell from her eyes and landed on her love's face.

A golden flower appeared from N's cheek, which was where the tears landed.

His wound started to glow in the color gold and floral lines appeared from it.

It surrounded him and Touko.

The lost princess didn't know what was going on.

A daisy appeared from the tallest floral line and glowed very brightly.

The glow blinded Touko as she closed her eyes with her hand on her face.

After about five seconds, the glow disappeared.

Touko opened her eyes again and looked at N.

His eyes opened slowly, and he was restored.

"Touko?" he mumbled.

Touko gasped. "N!"

"Did I ever tell you that I got a thing with brunettes?" Said N.

"N!" Exclaimed Touko with joy.

She hugged him very tightly as he hugged her back.

She then let go of the embrace and kissed him.

N was a bit surprised, but he then closed his eyes and kissed her in return.

* * *

Awwww! How adorable, Ok well, everyone, I hope you enjoyed please review, no flames until the next chapter bye-bye.


	13. Chapter 13 Renuited, home at last

Author Note; Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Tangled of N and Touko, This isn't the last chapter!  
Reminder my poll is still on, the next chapter is their wedding the one where Maximus well Bolt and Pascal Snivy are going to chase the wedding rings, Enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; I'm glad the old man is gone.

Infusion Masters Nighmare; I whole heartedly agree on this scene, I love the movie.

Jupitergirl132; I'm glad N's alive and that Touko has her hair back to normal.

ShadowKitten11; Not over yet.

DriftedDaisy; I'll see it.

Ikutolover182; I got googly eye.

LittleSpringroll; I didn't that that, this movie was sweet.

Dark Angel; I find it funny all the time.

* * *

N lead Touko to Unova's palace after Ghetsis was defeated and Touko's hair was cut into a back length haircut that became chestnut brown.

King Mike and Queen Anne were in the throne room, they were waiting for some news about their lost dauther.

The door opened and a guard came in to have a shocked face.

The King and Queen's eyes widened in shock at the look of their guard's face.

They ran down the hall way as fast as they could.

The door opened as they saw N and Touko standing at the balcony.

Touko turned around to find her parents King Mike and Queen Anne staring at Touko shocked to find their lost dauther.

Touko stepped forward as did the King and Queen.

Finally after what felt like forever, they all ambraced themselves in a group hug.

N seemed to be satisfied with this as he saw the family renunion.

Queen Anne took her hand out for N to take.

N acapted, only to be pulled by Queen Anne to join in the hug.

King Mike and Queen Anne and were overjoyed that their lost daughter her returned.

There was a party all over the kingdom that lasted one whole entire week.

Most of the restaurant's employees' and customers' dreams came true.

Brycen became a pianist.

The Striton triplets found true love, and such.

Thanks to Bolt, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight.. as did most of the apples.

Snivy, Samurott, Liligant, Emolga, Ducklett, Tepig, Valiture, and N and Touko's Zourarks, stayed the same.

They had bestfriend many wild or trained Pokemon.

They eventually became the Royal Pokemon on the palace.

Touko was home and was happy that she had a real family.

She was a Princess worth waiting for.

Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her.

N and Touko eventually became married.

After years and years of asking, and asking, and asking, Touko finally said yes.

They lived happily ever after.

* * *

The next chapter is their wedding, as for the princess and the frog, I'll be doing that, but I might take a while to work on, reminder poll is still on. I hope you enjoyed please review, no flames until the next chapter bye-bye.


	14. Chapter 14 Tangled Ever After

Author Note; Hi everyone, I'm back with the last chapter of Tangled of N and Touko, wedding ring chase Enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; I'll let you know.

Jupitergirl132; Ok.

ShadowKitten11; I crack up.

DriftedDaisy; Thank you so much.

Ikutolover182; I love this movie.

FerrisWheelShipper: Thank you.

* * *

"This is the story of the day my life ended." Stated N.

"N." Said Touko.

"I'm kidding! It was the happiest day of my life. A wedding day. The biggest thing to hit the kingdom in forever."

"It was just like I always dreamed off." Said Touko.

"Yeah it sure-! Oh come on! They still can't get my nose right?!" Said N as he saw a banner being placed and his nose looked like a which.

"It was a magical day, and everything went just as we planned." Said Touko.

"Well almost." Said N.

Inside the kingdom, Brycen was playing the piano while Snivy, Tepig, Petlil, and Emolga were on top of Bolt as they threw various colored roses.

One went on Bolt's nose but he blew it off before he could sneeze.

Everyone talked but when a girl in braids turned around she gasped as she saw Touko as did everyone else.

But Drayden had a helmet with big horns that it knocked Cress out of his seat.

Touko was in her wedding dress that was Reshiram style.

Brycen grabbed a gold ax and threw it at Chilli who was attached to a boulder as he started to play his instrument with a wedding theme.

King Mike took Touko's arm as he lead her towards N and the priest.

"Wow." Said the priest.

"Wow." Said N.

"Wow." Said Burgh but got pushed by N.

As soon as Touko reached N, she faced him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding day of N and Touko."

Snivy was on top of Bolt's head while Petlil, Tepig, and Emolga were with Swanna, Samurott, the two Zourarks, and Valiture.

But one of the flower petals from Snivy's basket, fell on Bolt's nose that he sneezed, the wedding rings then flew off.

Snivy and Bolt saw the rings go towards the exit.

"And forever peace."

Snivy and Bolt heard this.

"May I have the rings?" Said the priest.

As soon as N and Touko turned around, they saw the rings were gone as Touko let out a gasp.

Bolt and Snivy saw the pillow they had with no rings on it.

"Those were my grandmother's wedding rings." Said Queen Anne.

"The kingdom is lost!" Yelled a random guard.

Everyone screamed as the kingdom started to explode.

End of though as Snivy and Bolt saw N staring at them.

Bolt pulled the celuean blue pillow up pretending to have the rings.

N nodded and went back to listening to the priest.

Bolt gave the celuean blue pillow to Samurott while Bolt sneaked out of the kingdom to get the rings back.

Snivy and Bolt ran as fast as the could to get the rings but when they hit a rock they went in different directions.

Snivy and Bolt stared and nodded.

The ring Snivy chased was the right one as it landed on a soup and Snivy went inside.

The spoon fell however and when a maid put it back, she saw Snivy and screamed.

Snivy ran away as the ring she got fell.

She put her vine whip on an ice statue and ended up stuck.

She then stared at the audience.

Bolt had charged through many carts to get the ring back.

One with dresses, make up, shoes, and hats.

When he wasn't charging anymore, he looked like a girl.

A male Zebtrika stared at him before Bolt gave the other Zebtrika a good kick.

He then went under a cart where the ring was and tried to reach it.

Snivy was pulling hard to get her vine out of the ice statue.

As soon as she got it out, the ice statue went flying as did the ring.

When Bolt got the ring, the ice statue landed in the wagon behind Bolt that it sent the ring flying as it did to himself.

He was then seen in the kingdom's window flying up high

Bolt landed on a cart made for N and Touko.

He made it move as he tried to get the wedding ring.

Snivy chased the wedding ring but it landed on a latern.

It floated away and Snivy followed it.

But when she did, there were more laterns.

Bolt moved the carage and finally caught the ring.

"Frying pans! Get your frying pans here!"

Bolt eyes widened as he got banged by the frying pans six times.

But then he got hit by a bigger frying pan.

It made a loud bang sound as the guards though it was their signal.

"That's the signal, release the Pidoves."

"There are the Pidoves, release the laterns."

Snivy continued her search for the ring but then saw the ring in the latern.

As soon as she reached it, she was up in the air.

Bolt was then seen flying up forward with the ring on his mouth.

Snivy then stared at the audience and lost the ring and it landed on a Pidove.

A heavy weigh of metal then fell on the root bear and Snivy and Bolt had to make a run for it.

When they were close to reaching a dead end, Bolt saw a rope, he grabbed it and swung himself in the air.

Snivy took this chance to try and het the ring but missed.

So she used her vine whip and succeded.

They then fell on a building's roof.

"And to live in forever love and peace, may I have the rings?"

They turned around and Touko gasped.

Bolt and Snivy were both dirty, but they gave out the rings.

"I now annouced you husband and wife, you may kiss."

Touko jumped a little and N and Touko kissed.

Everyone cheered as Bolt day down and was relieved to get the rings back.

But then the wedding cake was pushed.

"Who wants cake?"

Bolt and Snivy's eyes widened.

* * *

Ha! *Cracks up* ok, I hope you enjoyed please review, no flames until the next fanifc bye-bye.


End file.
